The Hunter's Serpent
by WinchesterFamliy
Summary: As the Apocalypse grows closer, threatening to turn Earth into a battlefield soaked with human blood, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Olivia struggle against daunting odds. New foes arise, including the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Old friends depart, consumed by the fearsome wrath of Hell. Dean, Sam, and Sam's twin sister Olivia must fight to defeat the Devil.
1. Chapter One Lucifer Rising

"Dean, Olivia! You listen to a word I said?" Bobby asks us.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him." Dean responds.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy."

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Dean says as he turns to look at Bobby.

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your-" Bobby starts but we interrupt.

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?"

"Or were you going to say twin? That he's my twin?" I ask.

"He's y'alls brother. And he's drowning." Bobby tells us.

"Bobby, I tried to help him, I did. Look what happened." Dean explains.

"Yeah. I've tried to help him also, but he pushes me away." I add.

"So try again."

"It's too late." Dean tells him.

"There's no such thing."

"No, damnit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again." He sits before continuing, "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

"Wait. Dean. I didn't want this life and I also ran away to Standard with Sam. So are you saying that if it was me out there instead of him, you wouldn't try to save me either?" I ask him not believing that we would just leave us.

He looks at me and nods his head yes.

"You don't mean that." Bobby says.

"Yes I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

"Dean. He's always going to be your brother. We all make mistakes, some worst then others but we always make it through. Why should now be any different?" I ask Dean.

Bobby turns and leans on the table, fuming. After a moment he makes a big angry sweep with his hands, tossing books and papers to the ground. He advances on Dean, who stands.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" Bobby yells at Dean.

"I told him, 'you walk out that door, don't come back' and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"

"Now you just sound like Dad. And you said that you never want to be him, well now you are. You're no better then him!" I yell at Dean.

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad, Olivia's right. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam and Olivia away than reach out to them. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him."

Dean turns back to staring out the window. We see a close-up of his face; he turns slowly, looking around in confusion at something I can't see.

Me and Dean are in a large, lavishly appointed room. The walls are painted white with gold trim and accents, and a marble table stands in the center. Castiel is there.

"Hello, Dean, Olivia. It's almost time." He says.

Dean pokes around the room, looking at the magnificent pastoral paintings on the walls. He turns back to the table and finds that it now holds a silver bowl packed with ice and full of beer bottles, and a large platter of hamburgers. He picks up a beer bottle and looks at it. While I just stand there not knowing what to do.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit." Zachariah says popping into the room.

"Well, how 'bout this? 'The suite life of Zach and Cas.'"Dean says, and I crack up laughing. The Angels give him a blank stare not understanding what Dean said. "It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell are we here?"

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime." Zachariah said indicating to the food on the table. "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry." Dean says, and I look up at him.

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of 'Gilligan's Island'? You do have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Tempting. Weird."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is." I tell Zachariah.

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed." He responds.

"Well why am I here?" I ask.

"You're here because you are powerful enough to-" He pauses for a moment before continuing, "Well I guess it's not my place to tell you. But I will tell you this. You have powers. Not like Sam's, no they are different. You are heavens weapon." Zachariah told me.

"What if I don't want to be 'heavens weapon'?" I asked.

"You listen here young lady-" Zachariah stated to say before Dean interrupted.

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles." Dean adds.

Zachariah sighs before speaking, "All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals." Dean replies sarcastically.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different." Zachariah says.

"Why?" I ask wanting to know.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight."

"Where?" Dean questioned.

"We're working on it." Zachariah replies and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, work harder." Me and Dean say.

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours." Zachariah tells us.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" Dean asks. I nod in agreement.

"All in good time." Was all Zachariah said.

"Isn't now a good time?" I asked staring to get annoyed.

"Have faith."

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should." Dean replies.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Zachariah said getting in Dean's face.

I look past them at Castile, who looks down guiltily.

Not long after that, the Angels vanish and we, me and Dean, are alone in the room once again. Dean is holding his phone in his hand considering if he should call Sam. I would but I left my phone at Bobby's because I didn't plan on having this field trip today.

"Ah, screw it." Dean says mostly to himself as he opens his phone and dials in Sam's number.

As expected it goes to Sam's voicemail. "It's Sam. Leave me a message."

"Hey, it's me. Uh..." he clears his throats before finishing, "Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry."

He hangs up.

Dean is frustrated. He pokes at one of the numerous figurines on one of the many mantlepieces, while I look at the paintings on the wall. Dean tips one of the figurines deliberately to the ground. It shatters with a crash just as Castile appears behind him. We turn around, looking slightly guilty.

"You asked to see me?" Cas says.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something." Dean tells him.

"Anything you wish." Cas responds, and I smile. I love how they would do anything for each other.

"I need you to take me to see Sam."

"Why?" And just like that my smile faded.

"There's something I got to talk to him about." We explain to Cas.

"What's that?" Cas asks confused.

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy." Dean replies sarcastically, I roll my eyes knowing the Cas won't let us go now.

"I don't think that's wise." Cas says. I look up at Dean, giving him a look that said be nicer to the only Angel that likes us.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion." Dean says ignoring me.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Cas asked us.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, we're gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? We just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all we need." I told him.

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that we're trapped here?" I ask.

"You can go wherever you want." Cas responds.

"Super. We want to go see Sam." Dean says.

"Except there."

"I want to take a walk." I say.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I sigh in defeat, knowing that I can't beat him.

"Alone." Dean adds.

"No."

"You know what? Screw this noise. We're out of here." Dean says as we turn and head for the door.

"Through what door?" Cas asks, I stop and look back at him confused, Dean doing the same thing. We turn back and the door has been replaced by a smooth wall. I turn back to face Cas but he was no longer there.

"Damn it." I whisper yell.

Dean is attempting to break through a wall with a pedestal. He has smashed through to the foundations, but when he pauses, the wall repairs itself. He throws the pedestal to the floor.

"Son of a bitch." Dean yells.

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming." Zachariah said, appearing out of no where making me jump.

"Let ius out of here." I demanded.

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl." Zachariah responded, I let out a annoyed sigh.

"We've been getting our ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating our safety? You're lying. We want to see our brother."

"That's... ill-advised."

"You have no right to say what we can and cannot do. Okay. We don't have to listen to you." I tell him.

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't we see Sam? And how are we gonna ice Lilith?" Dean adds.

Zachariah sighs before speaking, "You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith."

"What?" Dean asks.

"Well what are we going to do then?" I ask him.

"You're going to do nothing. Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station." Zach responds.

"But me, Olivia, and Sam, we can stop..." He cuts off, having an epiphany, "You don't want to stop it, do you?" Dean says.

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you." I rolled my eyes.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" I asked him.

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?" Dean asked the question that I was wandering.

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" I asked, starting to get mad.

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered." Zachariah stops and notices me eying the statue in a mantelpiece. "Uh, no, Olivia. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you.

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith." Dean speaks.

Zachariah inhales deeply and then speaks, "Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it."

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" I asked the Angel starting to worry about my twin.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all. And Olivia I'm not lying about you either. Your the strongest and most powerful, and heaven needs you on our side. Remember that when it all starts. You will have dreams. Dreams that will make you want to go dark, but remember you are the light guiding your brothers." Zachariah said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask him. He just smiles.

"Which means?" Dean also asks.

Gesturing to a painting on the wall: Saint Michel terrassant le Dragon by Josse Lieferinxe. "Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts. " He stops to laugh, "Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh."

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean asks.

"God? God has left the building."

I grab Dean's phone since he is busing chatting with Zachariah and attempt to call Sam. There was no answer only static.

"You can't reach him, Olivia. You're outside your coverage zone." Cas says making me jump.

"You guys need to stop doing that. Your going to give me a heart attack." I say turning around, and realize that Zachariah wasn't here now.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asks.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." Cas responds. That scares me, what is he going to do?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask and Cas looks down. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this."

"'Sorry'"? Dean speaks up. He punches Cas, who hardly flinches. Dean flexes his hand in pain. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry.'"

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..." Cas starts.

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean tells him.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

"You don't see it because you haven't lived here all your life. You only see what's wrong with humanity, and trust me there's a lot. But there's also good. There's happiness and love. And if I'm being honest right here with my brothers is paradise to me." I tell Cas.

He only nods at me.

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Cas turns away. "Look at me! "

Dean grabs Castiel's shoulder and turns him back to face Dean. "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me - now. Please."

"What would you have me do?" Cas asks.

"Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." I say.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." Cas tells us.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." I tell him.

Cas shakes his head and looks down. "You spineless... "

I turn to walk away. "...soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Olivia -" Cas starts.

"We're done!" I yell at him.

Dean turns to look behind him, but Cas has disappeared.

Dean starts pacing. He pauses in front of the platter of hamburgers and considers. He takes one. While I sit in one of the chairs and stare of into space. Suddenly Cas appears behind us, grabs us by the shoulder, and shoves us against the wall, pressing a hand over our mouth and drawing the knife. A moment passes while we stare at each other, then Dean nods slightly. Cas lets us go. He draws the knife across his forearm and takes the blood with his other hand, smearing it on the wall to form the angel banishing sigil. Zachariah appears.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?"

Cas finishes drawing and slams his hand in the center of the sigil. In a violent flash of white light, Zachariah vanishes.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now." Cas says.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal." Dean says.

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins." Cas explained to us.

Cas, Dean, and I appear suddenly. Chuck looks up in shock.

"Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." He says.

"Sir?" A person on the phone said.

"No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back." He says into the phone then hangs up. "I..."

Some time has passed and it is now night. Chuck has told us that Sam is with Ruby at St. Mary's.

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" I asks.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck tells us.

"Yeah, well..." Cas glances at Dean, "We're making it up as we go."

Chuck's computer screen flickers as a great rumbling begins, accompanied by a blinding white light.

"Aw, man! Not again! No!" Chuck says.

"It's the Archangel!" Cas turns to me and Dean, "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!"

Cas claps Dean and I on the forehead, transporting us away.

We appears in an empty part of the convent, we look around and walk down a hallway. We find a open door and Sam is there.

"Sam!" Me and Dean both yell.

Sam turns to look at the door. Ruby shuts the door with her demon powers.

"Sam!" I yell as I bang on the door.

"Sam!" Dean yells.

Dean pounds at the door with a large candelabra that he found, while I continue pounding on the door with my hands.

Dean finally breaks in and draws the knife. Ruby stands to confront him.

"You're too late." Ruby says.

"I don't care."

Dean advances on her. I stand and grab her from behind, holding her in place as Dean stabs her. She flickers with light, then crumples to the floor, dead.

"I'm sorry." Sam tells us brokenly.

The blood pouring out of Lilith has finished its pattern on the floor. A brilliant white light shoots up from the central point of the pattern and the convent begins to tremble.

"Sammy, Olivia, let's go." Dean says.

"Dean, Olivia... he's coming." Sam says clutching onto Mine and Dean's shirt as we grab onto his jacket. We stare into the light.


	2. Chapter Two Sympathy for the Devil

"Come on!" Dean yells at us.

Me and Sam let him pull us away from the sigil and we run to the door. It slams shut just as we are fixing to go through it.

Each of us try to open the door, but none of us are having any luck.

Behind us the light burst through the cracks in the floor, along with a high pitched noice. I turn around, with Sam and Dean turning around as well. We all stare at the light, not knowing what to do.

We squeeze our eyes shut because the light is getting to bright. Sam holds up his hand to block the light and me and Dean cover our ears. We fall to our knees, as the light reaches the edge of the sigil.

Then everything went white.

Dean, Sam, and I are sitting on a plane, contorted exactly as they were a moment ago in the chapel. They look around, astounded. No one around them seems to have noticed anything.

"What the hell?" Dean say.

"Holy mother of God. How'd we get here?" I ask.

"I don't know." Sam responded.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—" The pilot says over the intercom.

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" I ask my brothers.

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—" The pilot says.

The ordinary bird's-eye view of Maryland at night is interrupted by a column of light shooting into the sky.

"Holy crap!"

The shock wave knocks the plane off kilter. People are thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masks drop down. Me, Sam and Dean put on our own oxygen mask as the white light outside grows blinding. The high-pitched noise is back. Dean looks out the window, terrified.

It was night before we got off the plane and back into a car that we rented.

"—and Governor O'Malley urged calm—" One of the radio host says.

"—saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown." Another radio host said.

"Change the station." Dean says.

"Yes. Please do. It just happened and I'm already tired of hearing about it." I say.

Sam pokes a button on the digital radio, changing the station. I would have, but I'm in the back seat and Dean doesn't like me reaching over the seats to change the radio.

"—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—" More radio host say.

"—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear—"

"—a series of tremors—"

"—swine flu—"

Sam shuts off the radio and sighs. We now sit in complete silence.

"Dean, Olivia, look—" Sam tries to to tell us.

"Don't say anything." Dean tells him.

Theres a pause, where no one says anything, we just sit there in the silence.

"It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" I tell Sam.

Yet another pause comes upon us.

"Yeah, okay." Sam says trying to reassure himself.

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?" Dean asks.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?" Sam suggested.

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas." Dean says.

"Guys, wait. What if it was God?" I tell them.

"Olivia, you know God's M.I.A. and besides if he wasn't why would he help us? I mean we did start the apocalypse." Dean explained to me.

"Yeah your probably right." I said suddenly feeling stupid for even suggesting it.

We drive until we reach Chuck's house. Me, Sam and Dean walk through the devastated house. We hear a noise and we immediately walk over to it, only to find nothing. We keep looking around the house.

Chuck jumps out and hits Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. Sam stumbles back, who his hand to his head.

"Geez! Ow!" Sam says surprised.

"Sam." Chuck says confused.

"Yeah!" Sam tells him.

"Hey, Chuck." Dean says.

"Hi." I say.

"So...you're okay?" Chuck asks.

"Well, my head hurts."

"No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision." Chuck responds.

"What vision?" I asked interested at what he had seen.

"You went, like, full-on Vader." Chuck said speaking about Sam. "Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked.

"What, you're like some kind of demon now?" I asked Sam confused. How can your eyes turn black without being a demon? Well I mean he was drinking demon blood. I guess that kinda made him a demon, so I guess it makes sense.

Sam looks back over his shoulder at us. "I didn't know."

"Where's Cas?" Dean says changing the subject. It's so cute how he cares so much about the Angel the saved him for Hell. If I was the one in Hell, I think I would care about Cas a lot too. So it's not that weird.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry." Chuck says with sympathy.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Dean said not believing that his best friend might be dead.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Chuck described in detail of how Cas died.

Sam takes a closer look at Chuck and waves a hand at his own left ear.

What is he doing?

"You got a—" Sam didn't finish his sentence.

Chuck waves his hand at his right ear. "Uh...right here?"

Sam indicates the other side of Chuck's head. "Uh, the..."

Chuck feels at his hair. "Oh. Oh, god." He pulls something out. "Is that a molar? It is. Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day"

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean says to no one.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us." I told dean. "He's your best friend and that is why he risked his life for us, because that is what friends do for each other."

"Yeah, exactly." Was all Dean said.

I feel bad for him. He finally makes a friend, only for that friend to die for him. I know Dean must feel guilty or something.

"So, what now?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." Dean tells Sam. These guys never know what's going on. I'm honestly surprised they haven't died yet, or at least stay dead.

"Oh crap." Chuck says all of a sudden. Knowing that something bad is going to happen, I start to feel uneasy and sick to my stomach.

"What?" I ask Chuck, trying to sound brave but my voice breaks.

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here." Zachariah says appearing out of no where, making me jump.

Sam and Dean turn around and face Zachariah, while I'm too afraid to. After a few seconds I work up enough courage to turn around. Zachariah is standing there with two other Angels that I've never seen before.

"Playtime's over Dean. Time to come with us." Zachariah demands Dean. He then looks over at me, "Olivia, have you figured out why you're so important to us?"

I shake my head and Zachariah looks disappointed. I see Sam, who is beside me, look at me weird. Probably wandering why I haven't told him I have special powers as well as him.

Dean points at Zachariah and says, "You just keep your distance, asshat."

'Yeah. What makes you think we would come with you?" I asked him.

"You're upset." Zachariah responded.

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!" I yelled at him.

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?"

"Hey, dickhead!" I yell at Zachariah. He looks at me surprised at what I said. "Don't blame Sam! He didn't know what he was doing, besides Sam wasn't the only one to start the Apocalypse Dean did break the first seal. So you can't only blame Sam, it was a family effort."

"You had your chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's the Apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again." Zachariah explains.

"Is that so?" Dean questions him.

"We've never been on the same team." I tell him.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."

"And we're just suppose to trust you." I question him.

"Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Dean replies to him.

"This isn't a game, son." Zachariah responded. For some reason I got really mad about the fact that he called Dean his son, but I kept my mouth shut. "Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel." That too made me mad for some odd reason. It's almost like I want to defend Lucifer.

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asks confused.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies—the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" I nodded in agreement with Dean.

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" That only fueled to my anger. Where did all this rage come from? I'm not the type to get angry easily.

I look over at Dean, to see how he is going to respond only to find out his hand is bleeding.

"You're bleeding." Zachariah notices.

"Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." I smile knowing what Dean is fixing to do. I would have never thought of it. Dean slaps his bloody hand on an Angel Banishing Sigil drawn behind a door.

"No!" Zachariah yells.

Sam, Chuck, and I flinch as Zachariah vanishes in white light. When we look, the other Angels are gone as well.

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch." Dean says to the Angels that are no longer here.

"This sucks ass." Chuck says and I nod in agreement.

Not long after that we leave Chuck and check into a hotel. I am making a sandwich from the lunch meat I bought a couple of hours ago when I went to a nearby grocery store. Dean is loading a gun when Sam walks in.

"Hey." Dean and I say to Sam.

"Hey." Sam replies. He closes the door, pulls something out of his shirt, and tosses one to Dean catches it and examines it. Then he throws another at me. "Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I made it."

"How?" I question him.

Sam hesitates long enough for Dean and I to look up at him. I knew then that I shouldn't have asked.

"I...I learned it from Ruby."

Dean puts the gun down and approaches Sam. "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam pauses for a second, "Dean—"

"Sam." He turns away, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?!" I say, while chewing my food.

Sam sighs. Dean turns back to him, while I stand in the kitchen eating my sandwich watching them.

"Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Sam nods. "All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is." I tell them.

"I was actually talking to Sam." Dean say turning to look at me. I smile innocently at him and he continues,"All right. So we just got to find...the devil."

Sam stares at John's journal. Dean and I are watching TV.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?" A person on the TV says.

"Two words. Carbon emissions." Another said.

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy." Dean says talking to the TV.

There is a knock at the door, and Dean pulls his gun. Sam answers, while I lay on one of the beds starring at the door. Its a women, so excited she's having trouble breathing.

"You okay, Lady?" Sam asks her.

"Sam...is it really you?" She responds.

Sam glances back at me and Dean, The lady steps closer and puts a hand on Sam's chest.

"And you're so firm." I have to put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from burst out laughing.

"Uh, do I know you?"

She pulls back. Sam continues to stare, bewildered.

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're—" The lady looks at Dean, who's staring at her, his gun hand out of sight."—not what I pictured. I'm Becky." She then looks over at me and says, "You're Olivia Winchester. Heaven's weapon."

I look at her confused but don't say anything.

She pushes past Sam into the room. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—" She glances down, giggling a little. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

Dean stands up. "Chuck?" Sam closes the door.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" I ask her.

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.'"

"The Michael sword?" Dean asks not believing it.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asks her.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."

"Forty-two dogs?"

"What?"

"Are...you sure you got that right?"

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." She explains as she steps closer to Sam. "I memorized every word." Becky touches Sam's chest. "For you."

Man that is just too funny, Sam looks so awkward as he glances over at us and then back down at Becky.

"Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No." That's when a laugh escapes and Sam sends me a death glare.

Later that day after we finally got Becky to leave Bobby shows in the Impala.

A knock on the door. I opens it, and there Bobby is.

"Hey, Bobby." I greet him.

Bobby hugs me, slapping me on the back gently.

"Good to see you boys and Olivia all in one piece." Bobby hugs Sam, who's grinning, and I close the door. Bobby walks over to where Dean is and hugs him as well.

"You weren't followed, were you?"

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?"

Sam and I laugh. "You heard." Sam asks.

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Of course Dean. What else would we be talking about.

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby opens a book to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. In this painting, Michael looks like a winged woman and the other angels like naked babies with wings. "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Sam flips to another painting. Again, Michael has a feminine face.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean observed.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby tells him. He points to the sword in the painted Michael's hand. "So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam finishes.

"Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

Sam gets up and heads for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby. He stares at the books for a long moment, not reaching for them. I head to the table and get my laptop out.

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asks concerned. I look up and over at Sam.

He turns to face Bobby. "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." I feel really bad for him. He didn't know what he was doing.

"Sam..." Dean starts.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal." Sam tells Bobby.

"Sam, stop it." I tell him.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free." You could hear the guilt in his voice.

"You what?" Bobby said in disbelief.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

Dean and I say nothing, Bobby stands up and walks closer. "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" I look at Bobby in shock.

"Booby!" I say. He looks at me but doesn't say anything.

Sam nods, his expression barely changes as if he was expecting this kind of reaction. Dean doesn't try to stand up for his baby brother.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah. You do that."

Sam leaves. Bobby turns back to Dean and I, we stay silent.

We spent hours in silence doing research. It wasn't until it starts to get dark outside that Bobby decides to break the silence.

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right."

"About what?" Dean looks up at him confused.

"About your brother."

I look up.

"What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" I ask him starting to get mad. That's mine twin there talking about.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby." Dean says.

"You were the one telling us that we should try to save him even when we knew we couldn't. You're the one who said that he needed us. Well guess what? Now he needs you! He needs his dad." I tell Bobby.

"He ended the world, guys And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right."

"Dad." Dean rummages through his bag. He pulls out a plastic Ziplock full of cards. "It's got to be in here somewhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Here"Dean pulls one out and reads it. Bobby stands up, and Dean comes over to us. "I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it."

Dean hands Bobby the card. I am anxious to know what it says.

"'Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.'" Bobby reads.

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs." Dean recites the vision that Becky told us. He takes the card back.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Gotta start somewhere right." I say.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me." Bobby agrees.

Bobby attacks Dean, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. He yanks Dean up and slams him down again. Bobby's eyes go black.

'Bobby' grabs Dean by the throat and drags him to his feet. A female demon enters, with a male demon behind her. I run at them the the knife that kills them, only to be thrown into a wall.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." The female says. She sees Ruby's knife on the floor, where I dropped it, and picks it up.

"I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby." I say.

"Try again. Go back further." She responds.

"Meg?" Dean realizes.

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket." Meg says.

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice." Already getting annoyed at her.

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you." She says to Dean. She then looks at me and smiles. "You have no idea what you are do you? He's going to be proud of you." Who is going to be proud of me?

Dean smirks and says, "Get in line." Ignoring what Meg said about me.

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." She kisses Dean.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean asks.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you."

Meg hands the knife to 'Bobby', who raises it to Dean's throat, he struggles to break free.

"Bobby!" I yell at him to stop.

'Bobby' looks back at MEG. "Now!" She demands.

'Bobby' raises the knife to stab Dean. Panicking, and not knowing what to do I cry out for Bobby to stop.

"Bobby! No!" Dean tells him.

The black fades from 'Bobby's eyes. The knife comes down and he flashes gold as the demon possessing him dies, Bobby stabbed himself, he collapses on the floor.

Dean rushes Meg, while I go after the male demon. He slams me into the wall, then the enters and sees Bobby on the floor bleeding and Dean and I getting beaten.

"No!" He says.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you." Meg tells him.

"Meg?" Sam catches on.

Meg grins, Sam swings and misses. Meg kicks him in the crotch and knocks him to the ground while the male demon pounds Dean, I go over and try to help him but only to get hit by the demon.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?"

The male demon kicks Dean, and Meg punches Sam. Dean kicks the feet out from under the male demon, and I grab the knife out of Bobby's stomach and stabs the demon in the chest. Dean stands up, and Meg backs away. We advances. Meg being the coward she is, screams and smokes out of the women she was possessing who collapses. I lower the knife.

After that we head to the emergency room to get Bobby some medical help.

We burst into a hospital emergency room, carrying Bobby, well they are carrying him, I'm opening the doors for them.

"Need some help here!" I yell to one of the nurses.

"What happened?" The nurse asks concerned.

"He was stabbed." Sam tells her.

"Can we get a gurney?" The nurse says to the other nurses. Two of them rush a gurney over to Bobby.

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Dean tells Bobby.

They get Bobby onto the gurney and rush him off. We follow, but the nurse stops us.

"Just wait here."

"We can't just leave him." I say almost in tears, afraid that the dad is going to die.

"Just don't move. I've got questions." The nurse leaves.

"Sammy, Olivia, we got to go."

"No. No way, Dean." Me and Sam say.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!"

Dean leaves, and we follow not far behind.

By the time we get to John's lockup it is night. We enter the castle storage and Dean opens the trunk.

He and Sam load guns and close the trunk. I unlock the storage room, Sam and Dean are standing watch.

We enter the room, shotguns ready. We find dead demons sprawled across the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." Zachariah says. I didn't even see him.

We turn around, and Zachariah is there with two Angels escorting.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here." Dean says sarcastically.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." What is he talking about? He waves a hand to close the door. "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Me and Sam ask at the same time.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything." I tell him.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." He says pointing at Dean. "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?" Dean asks the question we were all wanting to know.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle." That's when it all started to make sense.

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're the vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why—why me?" Dean asks clearly not understanding.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes." Zachariah raises one hand, fingers like a gun, and points at Dean, then shifts to Sam and I.

"Bang." He says.

A loud crunch and Me and Sam fall, unable to stand.

"God!" Sam yells in pain.

I say nothing, not wanting Zachariah to know how much pain I am in.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?"

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no." I smile at that.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

We glances up at Dean. "No."

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?"

Dean doubles over, coughing, he spits into his palm, blood. "No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam and Olivia do without their lungs"

Dean turns to look at us, we are gasping for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us." Yes I would much rather have that.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Bright light flashes. Zachariah turns. One of the Angels collapses, a bloody hole in his throat. Castiel stands beside him. The other Angel fights him. Dean and Zachariah stare, while Sam and I try to catch our breath. Castiel and the Angel slam each other around. Cas stabs the other angel in the back. Bright light flashes. Zachariah stares. Cas walks closer. Me and Sam stay quite.

"How are you..."

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?" Cas responds.

"No. That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah vanishes, and Sam. looks up and around, surprised. We all stand up.

"You three need to be more careful." Cas tells us.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

Cas puts one hand on Dean 's chest, the other on Sam's. They gasp, then he puts a hand on my chest.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asks.

"No. I carved it into your ribs."

We pause. "Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asks breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?"

He vanishes, and we are alone with the dead.

We head back the hospital after that to check on Bobby.

"'Unlikely to walk again'?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby yells

The door bursts open and a doctor flees. Bobby is sitting on the hospital bed and we stand by the window.

"I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby looks over at us. "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." I tell Bobby.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asks.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?" Bobby stares at him. Me and Sam turns to face Dean, who sounds a bit too confident.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said." Dean pats Bobby on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

Dean heads for the door. Sam follows with me not far behind.

"Sam?" I hear Bobby say A stops and turns around but I keep on walking.

Me and Dean wait outside in the hallway for Sam. When he come out we start to leave.

Outside in the parking lot an ambulance drives past, and we walk out to the cars.

"You know, I was thinking, Dean—maybe we could go after the Colt." I nod, that's a good idea.

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asks.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there—" I tell Dean.

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit."

Dean stops in the middle of the road, we stop, and look at him. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that." Dean goes around Sam.

"Dean..." Sam starts. Dean stops and turns back.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

After a long pause Dean speaks up, "I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother—" Sam rolls his eyes, while I stare at Dean. "—and look what happened."

"I would give anything—anything—to take it all back."

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even..." Dean pauses, struggling for words. "I'm just—I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

"What can I do?"

"Honestly? Nothing." Sam nods a little, looking down.

"I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?" Sam nods again. "I just don't think I can trust you."

"Dean!" I decided to speak up.

Sam looks up. Dean shakes his head and walks away, pausing at the trunk of the Impala to look back, then gets into the driver's seat.

Sam turns to me and asks, "Do you trust me?" I look up at him and nod.

"Sam, Dean's just upset right now. He didn't mean any of that." I tell him


	3. Chapter Three Good God, Y'all

Me, Sam, and Dean, all went to go check on Bobby, who was in the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him once we enter his room.

"I'm going to live." Bobby responds.

"Bobby I'm so sorry I should have known that the demons were coming." I tell him.

"How could you have known, Olivia?" Bobby asked.

I didn't say anything. I don't want them to know, that I can feel the demons when they are near. Ever since I was a kid, I've never told anyone. And now that I think about it, what if it's related to my powers that Zachariah said that I have?

We chatted with Bobby for awhile before I decided that it was time for me to leave, because I suddenly didn't feel good. I was getting light headed.

"Hey Sam," I said turning to face my twin, "I think I'm going to go home. Call me if you get a case. I'll research stuff since Bobby can't right now."

Sam looked at me confused but nodded, knowing not to question me. With that I head out of the room. Once I was in the hallway I had to hug the wall in order to keep standing. I know I was making a scene and people were starring at me, which only made me start to have a panic attack. My vision was starting to get blurry and I couldn't see my hand in front of me.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and I'm afraid that I might have a heart attack. My lungs seem to have stopped working and I'm gasping for breath.

I looked up and I know it was fake up it still freaked me out. I saw Sam and Dean standing there with disgust and hatred in their eyes. They were looking at me. They hated me. Just that thought alone made me want to breakdown and cry. Then Dad showed up with the same look. Then Bobby. Then mom. Everyone I ever loved hated me.

"You're a disgrace to our family!" My mother yelled at me.

"I should have let you burn up in that fire that killed your mother because of you!" Dad yelled.

"Please stop." My voice came out nothing more then a whisper.

"You know I always secretly hoped you would get killed on a hunt. At least then I would have to be the twin to the one that killed our mom." Sam told me.

That was the one the shattered my heart. The others hurt, but when your twin tells you that they want you to die, it feels like death.

"You're nothing but a murderer. First you kill mom, you force to to sell my soul to save your twin, then now your killing Bobby!" This time it was Dean.

"No, no I didn't. I didn't kill anyone. I didn't mean to." I whispered, because my voice seemed not to be working.

"Your the reason me and my wife never had kids! We didn't want them to turn out like you, a no good murdering bitch! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Bobby yelled at me. It hurt to know I was the reason he never had kids.

I feel arms wrap around me and automatically know that it's Sam. He must have felt my anxiety and come to help me.

"You're okay Olive." Sam said using his nickname for me that he came up with when we were little kids.

As if he was the magic cure everything started going back to normal. But when I regained my vision I realized that I wasn't in the hospital and Sam wasn't with me. I was in, what looked like an abandoned house. Quickly pulling out a knife that I always carry with me in my boots.

The walls were either tore down or burnt and the floor was replaced with dirt. The ceiling looked as if it would fall down at any second, making me want to get out of here.

There was a staircase leading up to the second floor, but they looked like they couldn't even hold up a leave.

This place needed a serious makeover.

"There's no need for that Olive." I voice that I didn't recognize said. It sounded as if it was coming from all over.

"Who are you? And how do you know that's my name only my family calls me that?" I ask into the air, not really knowing where to look.

"I've seen you grow up. I know everything about you." The voice said, only this time it was coming from behind me. Letting out a shallow breath I turn around slowly, not sure I wanted to see who it was.

Once I turned my head to look behind me, there was no one there. I was starting to freak out.

Okay, maybe I'm just asleep and all of this is just a dream. Yeah, that makes sense. But how do I wake myself up?

"Olivia." The voice said now coming from the way I was just facing. With a sudden boost of bravery, I spun around with my knife in hand.

There was a man. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. But he had this look like he didn't want to hurt me. It was like he wanted to help me, which scared me even more.

"What are you?" I asked knowing that there was no way he could be human.

He didn't respond instead he just smirked at me. "Now Olivia, I thought you would recognize me." He said after awhile of silence.

Know him? How could I recognize someone I've never met. But wait, someone I've never met, and we just raised Lucifer. Then he must be the Devil.

"You're-" I trailed off, suddenly becoming terrified.

"No need to be afraid Olivia. I'm not here to hurt. If I was I would have done it by now." He responded, taking a step closer to me.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice sounded stronger than I felt.

"I just want you to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" I asked him.

"You'll find out when the time is right." He told me.

"You can't just bring it up and not tell me." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Sure I can, I mean I am Satan, or at least that's what you humans call me." And with that he disappeared, and I was left alone.

I kept waiting to wake up since he was gone, I figured he was controlling the dream and now that he's gone I should wake up, right?

Then a horrible thought accrued to me. What if I'm not dreaming? What if this is real? And I had a real conversation with the Devil.

I was absolutely terrified at the thought that I had just spoken to Lucifer. And to make things worse, he didn't want to kill me, no he wanted to talk to me. He wanted to tell me the truth about something.

Finally deciding that I was indeed awake, I walked out of the creepy old building.

Once I was outside, I recognized exactly where I was. I am at a building that burned down a couple of months ago. A little ways from Bobby's. How did I get here? I was just at the hospital.

Then a thought came to me. What if Lucifer was at the hospital and teleported me like Cas did when we were trying to stop Sam from raising Lucifer?

Having no choice but to walk to Bobby's, I started heading that way. The walk should be about an hour, so this should be fun.

Letting out a sigh, I started the nearly ten mile walk. During the walk all I could think about was what Lucifer said to me, and what he wanted to tell me. Why couldn't he just tell me then?

I was completely lost in my thoughts about Lucifer that I almost missed my phone ringing in my jean pocket. Quickly grabbing it before it went to voicemail and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Olivia, glad we finally got ahold of you. We've been trying to reach you for a couple of hours." I heard Sam's voice say through the phone.

"What do you mean? I only just left the hospital not too long ago." I told him getting a bit confused.

"Olivia, you left the hospital around 11 and it's now 3. Anyways me and Dean got a call from Rufus about some demons up in Colorado."

Three? How do I just miss three hours of time without realizing it? "Do you want me to come up there?" I asked even though I needed some alone time to deal with the crap going on in my head and now Lucifer suddenly taking a liking to me.

"No, I think we got it under control. But if we need you I'll let you know." Sam responded, he sounded like he was distracted.

"Okay. Well, tell Dean I said be careful."

I heard Sam laugh before he responded, "Yeah. Okay, I will when I get back to him. I'm in a store right now."

"Okay well you be car-" I started to say but Sam cut me off.

"Shh, someone just walked in. I think they may be demons. Talk to you later Olive. Love you." Sam said and hanged up before I could respond.

There was something wrong going on around here, I can feel it. Innocent people are going to be murdered. Sam and Dean are in trouble.

I need to go find them in Colorado. I can't just sit here and wait for the bad things to happen.

But how would I get there before it all goes down hill? I guess I could pray to an Angel and make them zap me to where they are.

Deciding that's that's what I needed to do, I stopped where I was and closed my eyes.

"To any Angel out there listening I need your help. My brothers are in trouble and I need to save them. Please answer me. And in return I'll do anything just please let me save family."

I opened my eyes, and waited for someone, anyone to show up. It seemed like hours, maybe it was only seconds, but was finally walking up the road. But to my disappointment they kept walking. I could feel my heart sinking. Did none of the Angels care about my brothers? They have to at least care about Dean because he's the vessel to Michael.

"Well don't look to disappointed." A voice said that sounded all to familiar.

I turn around and see the last Angel I was red to see. "Why are you back here?" I demanded.

Lucifer didn't respond at first, "You're the one that prayed for us." He responded to me.

"Yeah, well I meant a real Angel. You know, someone like Cas." I tell him honestly. I'm surprised at how brave I am taking to the Devil.

"Castiel? Really? You want someone like him?" He questions me.

"Yeah." I reply. "At least he's my friend."

"Olivia, let me help you."

"Yeah. And what do you want in return to possess me? No. I don't think so. So just leave me alone please." I tell him and start walking down the road.

"I don't want to 'possess' as you call it. Sam is my vessel. You're just special to me. And I want to help you."

That made me stop dead in my tracks. Lucifer doesn't want to possess me and he wants to help me. Turning back around to him I ask the question.

"What makes me so special?"

"I.. Your.. I shouldn't tell you. At least not right now. Not where people can hear us. You need to go to sleep and I'll enter your dream and I'll tell you then." He responded.

"Okay, well I have another question."

"Ask away." He gestures with his hands.

"Why are you nice to me, but hate everyone else?"

"That'll answered soon enough. Now for the reason you called me here. Let's check on my vessel and my brothers vessel." He said as he grabbed my arm and we vanished.

Traveling through space like this always makes me feel sick to my stomach. Once we landed back on the ground, I had to sit down for a minute and close my eyes.

Not caring that the only place sit down was the road, I sat down. "You okay?" Lucifer asked sounding concerned for me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tell him and stand up immediately ignoring how light headed it made me. "Lets go." I say walking in a direction, not really sure where to go. I stop and turn back to Lucifer. He's just standing there. "Do you know where they are?" I ask him.

"Yes."

"Well where are they? I need to find them something bad is fixing to happen." I tell him but he only smiles.

"They aren't here and something bad already happened." He said conjuring up a crystal ball type thing and showing me a red car and some guy with a ring.

"What's that? Who is that." I ask suddenly feeling uneasy.

"What is one of the four horsemen. Olivia meet War."

"No. No. Why'd you bring me here? We were suppose to be going to Colorado to save them. They're in trouble and I need to save them." I tell him and I can tell that I'm fixing to start crying, something that I rarely do, and if I do it's when I'm alone in my room.

He smiled at me, as if he was proud that I was crying. "You ever wonder why you can tell when bad things are going to happen? Or how you know when someone's a demon without looking at their eyes?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No. I just thought it was because I was like Sam, but I don't get visions." I tell him.

He was starting to get mad. "Your nothing like Sam! Sam will never equal to you! You are better then him! Your better then both of them!" He yelled at me.

I flinched back from his voice, afraid of him and what he would do. "Their better then me at everything, hunting, saving people, there just better at the family business that I am." I tell him in a weak voice, afraid to talk over a whisper.

"Don't say that! Your the greatest being alive." He says and I look up at him confused. Being? Why did he say that instead of human or person.

Am I not human?

He could clearly see that I was lost in thought because the next thing he did was snap his fingers and we were a cage. "I'm sorry but I don't trust those people around you. They just want to use you for your powers they don't care about you. They never did. I'll be back for you."

"No! Don't leave me here!" I yell to him though the bars of the cage.

He didn't say anything he just vanished, and I was left alone. I let myself breakdown and cry. I cried for being a horrible sister. I cried for letting everyone I ever loved down. And I cried because for the first time in my life I was alone. My brothers don't know where I am. They wouldn't even know where to look to find me anyways.

The only person I had to count on was Lucifer, and that was scary.


	4. Chapter Four Free To Be You and Me

I woke up in a hotel bed. I have no memory of what had happened or how I ended up here. Reaching for my phone, that is usually in my pants pocket. It wasn't there and I started to panic. How will I contact Sam or Dean or even Bobby?

I stood up and walked to the window, I looked out and saw that I was a few stories up. That's odd, we always get on the bottom floor. The hotel room that I am in had plain walls, tan. And the floors are a stained up black carpet. There's a lamp on the nightstand creating the only light in the room.

I heard vibrating coming from behind me. I turned around and saw my phone laying on the night stand by the bed.

I rushed to pick up the phone to see who was calling me. I picked up up and saw that it was Dean. I answered without a second thought.

"Dean." I said relieved that he called me.

"Olivia, where the hell are you?" He asked trying to sound serious, but living with him for around 20 years I can tell when he's worried. I suddenly felt guilty for making him worry about me.

"I don't know." I responded.

It was silent for a minute, none of us speaking. None of us knowing what to say or do.

"I can come find you." Dean suggests.

"No. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can find my way home." I tell him. I wanted to have some time alone for me to be able to think.

We hang up not long after that, and I grab what little I have. Which consists of my phone and a pair of boots that I always wear. I left the hotel, not caring to check out. They probably didn't even know I was here.

How did I get here?

Once I open the door to head outside, I am hit with the cold morning air. I walk down the stairs, not really knowing how I'm going to leave this place without a car.

I guess I could steal one, but it always feels wrong. I don't know, it's like I'm not even a Winchester.

With that being my only option since I don't have money and prefer not to walk all day, I pick out the car that I want.

I go for an old beat up car that nobody probably cares about. It's a white car that's starting to rust. On the passenger side the door is bent and the windshield is cracked.

I sigh and open the car door which is to my relief is unlocked. I sit in the driver's seat and do what my brothers taught me, and start the car.

The inside of the car was a bit trashy and smelled like it haven't been cleaned in years, and from the looks of it hadn't been.

I pull the car out and onto the road, not really knowing where I am or where I'm going.

I must have been driving for hours because the sun was well up in the sky. I pulled over at a gas station to get more gas, and some food because I hadn't eaten all day.

I got the gas first then I walked into the store. I went to the food aisles and grabbed a bag of chips. I reach into my pocket to see how much money I have, if I even have any. I pull out a five dollar bill, I sigh and grab a bottle of water to go with my chips.

I then walk over to the cashier and hand him my stuff. I was fixing to pay when I saw a mirror above him that watches over the store. I saw a guy in it but his eyes were different. My hand automatically reaching for my knife in my pocket.

But it's not there, and I get the sinking feeling in my stomach. Did I have it this morning when I left the hotel? I look down at my pocket just to make sure, but I see that it not there. When I look back up to see the man in the mirror, but he wasn't there.

Was I imagining him?

Am I hallucinating?

Is this the aftermath of seeing Lucifer?

Reluctantly I grabbed my chips and water, suddenly not very hungry anymore. I payed down a five dollar bill and left without saying anything. I get back in the car that I stole and make my way to Bobby's.

I was driving down the road when I heard a voice from behind me making me jump and almost crash the car.

"Olivia, I'd stay away from Lucifer if I was you. You don't know what kind of games he is playing. Don't listen to him, no matter how convincing he may sound, just know that he is lying to you."

I turn my head to look in the backseat and see Zachariah starring at me. "How'd you find me?" I ask as I turn back and look at the road. I pull off to the side so I can talk to him without worrying about crashing.

"It was quite easy actually, you know, considering you did pray to all the Angels. I'm just here to tell you, don't believe everyone. You seem like the type to be trusting and that can be dangerous." Zachariah responds to me.

"Well, how do I know I can trust you?" I question him.

"That's the fun part now isn't it. Trust me, don't trust me it doesn't matter to me. I'm just in charge of making sure that you stay alive long enough to help us win the war. But I will tell you this, don't tell Sam or Dean about what happened."

"Wait, since you're in charge of making sure I live, then did you rescue me?" I ask him desperately wanting answers that no one seem to answer.

"You were never in need of saving. It was all a trick, think about it. If you actually met the real Lucifer, do you honestly think he would let you live without a scar." Zachariah spoke to me.

I have to admit his story makes more sense. Why would Lucifer actually talk to me instead of try to kill me, I mean isn't that what he's suppose to do, kill and torture people?

"Yeah," I said while nodding my head trying to convince myself. "yeah, you're probably right." I tell him.

Without saying anything else he vanishes, along with my hopes of ever getting the answers that I'm looking for.

Before I could even pull back onto the road, I remembered. I remembered that Lucifer put me in the cage. How did I get out? Did Zachariah get me out? Maybe he was right and I was never really put into the cage. Maybe it was all a trick. It would make sense, seeing as how he's never liked me, because like him and so many others, he prefers my brothers, as does Bobby.

I'm the Winchester that everyone overlooks. Sam and Dean would die for each other, but I know for a fact they would never in a million years die for me, even though I would for them.

They act like they care about me, but when we were growing up Dean only looked out for Sam. I had to take care of myself, since Dad was never around. I had to go out and beg for scraps of food just to survive. That's why my brothers are better at hunting because while I was out looking for food they were training or going on hunting jobs.

I sigh and try to forget about my brother, the Angels, and everything in between. I pull onto the road and finally make my way towards Bobby's house.

The sun was gone and the moon was out before I pulled into Bobby's driveway. Sam or Dean hasn't even called me since early this morning. Not even Bobby called me.

It's not a good feeling to be the one that no one cares about, or the one that gets forgotten, or picked last but I guess that's just life.

They aren't going to change for me, so why should I sit around hoping they will? I found that out the hard way when I was little. I shudder at the memories of us being kids.

I get out of the stolen car and make my way up to the door. Knowing they probably aren't home I twist the knob and walk in.

I throw the uneaten bag of chips on the kitchen table and sit down. Maybe taking a job will get my mind off of everything.

I grab the newspaper that was laying on the counter and start reading it, in search for a case. I read through some of the articles, and sigh, seeing as there are no recent or strange deaths.

Setting the newspaper back down I head upstairs to a bedroom. I open the door at the end of the hall, which leads to the bedroom I stay at while I'm with Bobby. Stepping into the room I see the room exactly the way I left it.

Empty.

The walls were a dark grey and the curtains over the window were black. The bed was located on the back wall. It was a full size bed. There was a black rug on the floor coving the wooden planks underneath it. A small TV hung on the wall.

The closet was on the opposite wall from the bed. It wasn't big, just enough room to hold some of my clothes. Next to the closet there was a door that led to a small bathroom. Nothing too fancy. Just big enough to fit a shower, a toilet, and a sink.

Beside my bed there was my dresser that I used as my nightstand. On it I had a picture of my family. My mom was holding Sam while Dad was holding me and dean was in between them with a huge smile on his face.

I walk over to the bed and lay down, not caring enough to get under the blanket. Without meaning to I fell asleep.

" _Olive_!" _A voice shouted._

 _I turned around to the direction I thought the voice came from. "Hello?" I asked in a weak voice._

 _I walked around a fence that was blocking the woods from the road. I headed towards the woods._

 _I'm going to regret this._

 _Once I reached the woods, they were no longer woods. It was a school. A school that we went to when me, Sam, and Dean were kids. How is it a school when I was just in the woods?_

 _I walked up to the front door and opened it expecting to see the hallway but instead I was in my favorite class from that school._

 _The art room._

 _How is this possible?_

 _I walked up to a canvas that was laying in the middle of the room, and examined it. The painting was one of the best painting that I've ever painted, but my dad wouldn't let me take it home. So it stayed here, while I lived out the life I never wanted to live._

 _I was a painting of me sitting alone in an overgrown field, with the Impala behind me and river with a rope swing above it in front of me. To anyone else it looked like a normal painting but to me it symbolizes my freedom._

 _I set the canvas back down and walked over to the sketchbook that was on a desk. I turned the pages until I found an empty page. I can't remember how many sketchbooks I went through, it must have been a lot._

 _Drawing was my way to escape. I could escape reality. I could escape that fact the my mom is death because of me. I could escape the hateful glares I would get from my dad every time I spoke. I could escape the way Dean treated Sam better than me. I could escape being the outcast._

 _I picked up the pencil that was beside the sketchbook, and started drawing. I had no clue what I was drawing, I just let my hand do the work._

 _Hours must have passed, I was so into my drawing that I didn't realize that the teacher came in._

 _"Olivia, you should go home. Your parents are probably worried sick about you." Mr. Jefferson said. He had dark brown hair, it was short. He had light brown eyes that showed concern for me. He was wearing a grey suit with a black tie and black shoes._

 _"They probably haven't even noticed that I'm gone." I tell him honestly, looking up from my drawing._

 _I remembered this day. I stayed at school late that night to finish my art project since dad wouldn't let me do it at home. He would always say, "Art won't save your life." But what he didn't know was, it did._

 _When I got home that night from school dad was furious at me. I remembered him yelling at me. I remember him telling me that it was my fault, that I caused the fire that killed Mom. I was only thirteen. He should have been encouraging me to do good in school, not saying that I killed Mom._

 _"Don't say that, I'm sure they love you." Mr. Jefferson told me as he took a seat next to me._

 _I didn't want to relive this day. It was one of the worst days of my live. "Yeah you're right. I should go home." I said even though I didn't want to. I closed the sketchbook and put it in the bookshelf, before walking out._

 _My breathing started to become uneven, and my hands started sweating uncontrollably. I know what was coming and I'm was not ready for it._

 _I walked home that night, even though I was below freezing. I only had one a light jacket, because that's all I could afford from the chores I didn't at other people's houses over the summer._

 _I made it home and walked up the steps leading up to the door. I took a deep breath, and twisted the knob. I slowly walked inside, knowing Dad was in the living room watching TV._

 _I closed the door trying to do it quietly, Dad was a hunter he knew when someone was in the house. He was behind me before I could even turn around._

 _"Where were you?" Dad questioned me, as I turned to face him. He was wearing a orange flannel with a tan jacket. He had on jeans and boots. The typical Winchester outfit._

 _"I was at school." I tell him, as I try to walk around him to my room._

 _"School lets out at three and its eight! Where were you?" I yelled at me. He was fixing to get mad at me._

 _"I told you, I was at school." I tell him starting to get annoyed._

 _"Sam and Dean were also at school and they got home before you. Hours before you actually, so if you wanna lie you better come up with a better excuse." He said so calmly that I got scared._

 _"I'm not lying, Dad." I tell him._

 _"Don't ever call me that!" He yells at me. "You lost that privilege when you killed your mother."_

 _I didn't say anything else I just stood there looking at the man that was suppose to love me. Then something snapped inside of me. I felt power._

 _"You're the reason this family is so messed up!" He continued to yell at me._

 _He grabbed my by my arm, "You're a disgrace to this family!" He yelled._

 _The power inside me was building up until it finally exploded. Dad went flying a hit the wall. Sam and Dean came out after that._

 _I don't remember this part. This never happened._

 _This overwhelming power, was controlling me. I hit my brothers with the same amount of force that I hit dad with._

 _"Easy there, Olivia. Don't wanna kill your family now do you?" Asked a voice from behind me. It was calming, it was home._

 _I turned around._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Yes and no. I came to show you who you truly are but my plans are getting ruined by that outcast of an Angel. My mom, that's not really my mom, said._

 _"Who are you? And by and outcast Angel, are you talking about Lucifer?" I asked._

 _"Good so you're familiar with the Angel that you helped set free." He said ignoring my first question._

 _"Who are you I asked again."_

 _"We've met four times before. Three of them you know nothing about, the last you won't remember. There are two of us. The other you tried to kill. You've failed twice." Mom tells me._

 _"Okay, seriously? I don't need a riddle. Can't you just tell me? I know you're Angels. I don't know how, but I just know." I tell them._

 _My mom smiled, "He was right about you."_

 _"What does that m_ ean?" I asked right before my mom disappeared.

I shot up from the bed.

I looked around to make sure that I was still in the same bedroom in Bobby's house that I fell asleep in.

I sighed in relief that I was. No sleep walking this time. No I have to figure out who that was possessing my mom. There are two of us, two Angels.

It can't be Cas, could it?


	5. Chapter Five The End

I walk into the Kitchen to make breakfast. I don't know if Sam or Dean ever made it home last night, or where Bobby is but I make enough food for everyone.

I didn't make anything to fancy just some biscuits and some bacon. I make my plate and sit at the table, alone. I grab my phone and look up if there were any strange deaths that have happened recently. To my luck I found one, not fair from here actually.

I quickly finish eating my breakfast and grab a piece of paper and a pen to write my brothers and Bobby a note. I'm not sure if they are here or if they will be back before I am, but I just thought they should know where I am, and where I'm going.

 _"Sam, Dean I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you, I've just, there's a lot going on right now, and I just needed some time to sort it all out. I found a place nearby, it looks like a ghost problem, but don't worry that's where I'm headed right now. Also Bobby, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, I know this is a hard time for you because I know how much you hate feeling useless but you will get through this._

 _-Love Olivia"_

I place the note on the table and head out the door, but not before I grab my jacket. I close the door behind me, while putting on my jacket. It was a dark brown color, and underneath it I wore a blue plaid shirt with a black tank top. I had on black skinny jean and my hunting boots. They were also a dark brown color. I had my long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and as for makeup. I didn't have much on considering we don't have that much money to waste on stuff that aren't a necessity. I only had on a light coat of mascara.

I walk around the house until I find my car, which is a 1969 Dodge Charger. I quickly hop into the drivers seat and fish out the keys that are in the pocket of my jeans. I start the car and pull out of the drive way, heading towards Sioux Falls, the next town over.

I make a pit stop somewhere in the town so I can change into my FBI uniform and get my badge from the trunk.

Maybe an hour later I pull into the house of the person that recently died. The girl's name was Abby, and the one before her was Grace. As of right now I don't see any relation between the two.

I open the door and get out. I straighten up my suit and walk up to the door. They wind was blowing, sending cold chills over my body. The house was an average house. One story, with flowers in the front. It was a pleasant house, unlike some of them I've been to. There was a swing set in the front yard, telling that the people that live here have at least one kid.

I bring my hand up and knock on the door, since there was not doorbell. I knocked a couple of times before I heard footsteps approaching the door. I back up so I wouldn't get hit with the door when it swings open.

A man, maybe forty, answered the door. "May I help you?" He questioned but I could sense that I was interrupting something important to him by the sound of his voice.

I grabbed my badge from my pocket and held it up to him. "FBI, Sir, just here for a few questions." I tell the man.

The man shook his head, causing his brown hair to sway. He was wearing pajama pants and a white shirt. "No, I've already talked with the police." He says as he closes the door.

I stop it by gripping onto the door, "Just some follow up questions Sir," I tell him.

Finally seeing that he wasn't going to win, he reluctantly nods his head and opens the door back open so I can walk into the house.

I step into the house an I am hit with the scent of candles, as a symbol of loss. The house was clean, I couldn't find anything out of place, which was odd. Even the cleanest person always has at least one thing in the wrong spot.

The man takes me into the living room and takes a seat on one of the chairs, I do the same. The chair was a light brown and looked really soft, but the moment I sat down it could tell looks aren't everything. The chair was harder then a rock.

"Can you tell me anything about Abby, or Grace?" I ask him since both of them lived in this house.

The man squirmed in his seat trying to avoid the question, but eventually he left out a deep breath, "They were my daughters. Grace was always getting into trouble, and then when their mom died. Grace got worse and Abby, she always looked up to her. And, Abby. She started getting into stuff she shouldn't of," He tells me, and I can see that he's trying to hold back tears.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of stuff did Abby get into?" I ask him, thinking it might have been rituals or something of the nature.

He gave me a confused look but cleared his throat, "She got into drugs and alcohol, and I know what you're thinking, I couldn't tell not to do that when I was doing the same thing." He says as a single tear falls down him cheek, leaving a wet streak on his face.

"Did your daughters have any enemies, or anyone that might want them dead?" I ask the man

He gives me a confused look, "You think they were murdered? They committed suicide." He tells me, but I can tell that he was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, no, of course. Sorry for asking. Did they leave a note or something telling you why they did it?" I questioned him.

"No, I just came home from work and saw Grace on the floor dead, and a few days later Abby. She was the same why, in the same spot." He answered me, as he points over to the hallway leading to the door.

"And you don't think that's a bit odd?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Okay well have you noticed any strange temperature drops?"

"No, why would I, and what does this have to do with my daughters?" He asks me getting mad.

"Okay, well that's all I needed to know. Thank you for your time." I say as I stand up and start to head for the door. I turn around and say, "Have a good day, Sir." He nods and I head out the door shutting it behind me.

I get into the Charger and drive to a the hospital to see if I can get a look at the body, to determine if it was a ghost. The hospital shouldn't be that far away, this is a small town, maybe 2,574 people.

I reach the hospital in a few short minutes, I get out and make sure I have my badge. I head towards the front door and head inside. I walk up to the desk and ask if I can see the bodies of the two Washington girls. That was their last name. I hold up my badge so that they know I'm from the FBI. The woman at the deck nod and walks me down the to morgue.

She opens one of the doors and pulls out the sliver trey that holds the bodies. "This one is Grace, her time of death is 2:57. From what we can tell, she died because of severe bleeding. Same goes for Abby, same time and everything."

"They both bleed to death at the same time just a day apart?" I asked the lady.

She nods, "If you need me, I'll be upstairs. Have a good day Agent." I smile in return as she walks away.

I turn back to the victims and examine the bodies. There were claw marks and some traces of ectoplasm, confirming my suspicions of it being a ghost.

I pushed the body back to where it was and exited the cold morgue. I walked back out though the front door and thanked the women for letting me see the bodies.

I get back into my car and head to a restaurant, since I haven't eaten lunch, and also, they usually have free wifi so I can do some research on who died and where they are buried if they are.

I drive to a nearby burger joint and order a cheeseburger with fries. I pull out my computer that I always keep in my bag with me, and research the history of the Washingtons.

I found an article that said the mother and wife was killed by the husband, with the help of the daughters. It also says that the wife was cremated, which just makes my job ten times harder.

I quickly put my computer back in my bad after I shut it down, and I head out of the restaurant leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table.

Quickly, I get in my car and floor it to the Washington house, knowing that the husband is next. I reach the house in s matter of minutes and run inside.

"Mr. Washington! Are you here?" I yell into the the empty house. There was no answer but I knew he would be back so I went to the kitchen and grabbed the salt and started to make a circle to protect him when he got here.

I quickly walk back go to the front door and exit the house. I walk back to my car and open the trunk to get my gun. By the time I'm waking back to the house a car pulls up.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Washington asks as he get out of the car and slams the door shut.

"I'm here to protect you. You're in danger Sir." I tell him honestly.

"Oh yeah, and what is a girl like you going to do to protect me? I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." He snapped.

"You don't want me here fine, but I'm staying. I'm not going to let you die, even if you do deserve it." I argued, as I walked inside.

"I'm calling the cops." I hear him say from behind me.

I chuckle and nod my head, "Go ahead, call them. Just know that if I go to jail then you will be dead." I tell him, staring him in the eyes.

He give me a look that say he is scared. "Mr. Washington," I start as I turn back around to continue with the salt circle, "I know what you and you're daughters did to your wife."

I hear him take in a deep breath, "What are you doing?" He asks ignoring my statement.

"I am making a salt circle, because ghost can't cross them and you will be safe as long as you stay inside of it." I tell him while gesturing for him to get inside of it.

He get inside the circle, but he is weary, "Trust me, I've done this plenty of times. I know you'll be safe. Salt hurts them. But I have a question." He looks up at me as if he is telling me to continue, "Do you still have a piece of your wife, like something she loved maybe a lock of hair?"

He looks at me as if I'm crazy, but nods his head. "What is it? Where is it?" I ask as my eyes scan the room, in search for his wife.

"Yeah, Lilly had a hair brush that she would always bring with her, and when she died, I didn't have it in me to get rid of it." He tell me.

"Okay, where is it and what does it look like?" I ask him. This time my eyes catch movement in the corner of my eye. I quickly turn my head, but nothing is there.

"I keep in on the nightstand by my bed, and it wooden with a heart carved in the back of it." He tell me.

"Okay, I'll go get it, you stay in this circle don't move, and here take this." I say as I hand him the gun that is filled with rock salt. "If you see your wife shoot her with it and she'll vanish, but she'll be back." He nods and I leave.

I grab an iron rod by the fireplace just in case she decides she want to come after me. I dash up the stairs, and search every room, because I forgot to ask which room was his. Finally I get the last door on the left and barge in. I quickly spot the wooden brush on the nightstand.

I take out the lighter that I keep in my pocket and grab the brush, after I laid the iron on the bed. I flick on the lighter and that's when it got really cold. I drop the bush and pick up the iron rod and turn around.

"I don't want to hurt you. Leave now." Lilly says. She has brown hair and dull hazel eyes. Her clothes are torn and have blood all over them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill anyone else." I tell her. With that she charged at me. I swung the iron rod at her and vanished, for now.

I quickly grab the brush again and flick the lighter back on. I bring the lighter up to the brush and watch as it catches fire. I throw it in the the sink that is connected to the bedroom. I made sure it burns all the way before I head back down stairs.

Once I make it down, I look for Mr. Washington. I find him in the salt circle laying on the floor crying. He noticed me standing there and raises his head. "Thank you." He says as more tears stream down from his face.

"You're welcome, I was just doing my job." I tell him and he looks at me confused.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm assuming that you already know that I'm not an FBI agent," I say and he nods his head, "I'm a hunter, me and my brothers we have been doing this our whole life." I tell him.

"Hunters? Like animal hunters?" He asks.

"No, it's more dangerous. We hunt monsters, like werewolves, vampires, witches, ghosts, pretty much any monster you can think of we hunt it."

"Can you tell me the basics so I can know how to defend myself if this ever happens again?" He asks and I nod.

I tell him everything he needs to know on how to kill and how to protect yourself from monster.

"Thank you for everything." He calls after me, as I head to the door.

I turn back to look at him, "Your welcome." I say as I head out of the door and hop into my car and drive back to Bobby's. The sun is setting and I saved someone's life, today is a good day. I turn on the radio and Eye Of The Tiger comes on. I sing along as I drive down the road.


	6. Chapter Six Fallen Idols

Sam and Dean called me and asked me to join them on the hunt that they were going to go on. They haven't told me any detail as to what we are hunting, but I agreed. I need to see them again. I was staring to miss them.

We were in the impala, with Dean driving down the road, it was now night time with no cars on the road it was empty except for us.

"So—" Sam started, then he chuckled, "—what's with this job?"

"Yes, I too would like to know." I add from the back seat.

"Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? I'd say that's worth checking out." Dead answers us.

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?" Sam asks, clearly not wanting to do this job, because he wants to save the world from something he helped start and I understand that.

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back." Dean tells him.

There was a pause, before anyone spoke up. "Yeah, but we could stop it sooner if we worried about that now." I say not really directing the statement to anyone.

"Yeah, but if we do that then there are going to be a lot of people dead from monsters rather than the apocalypse." Dean tells me.

I ponder on it, and nod my head in agreement, "yeah, you're right."

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if—if the Colt is really out there somewhere—" Sam said referring back to stopping the apocalypse.

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis." Dean replies to Sam.

"Okay. But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna—ice the Devil—" Sam starts, but dean interrupts.

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion." Dean says. I stay quite, since this is their argument.

Sam looks away and sighs. There is another long pause before anyone speaks up.

"It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on." I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah, Sam, Dean has a good point." I say to Sam.

"So you think I need training wheels." Sam questions the both of us.

"No, 'we'. 'We' need training wheels, you and me. As a team. Okay?" I tell him, and he just nods.

"Okay." Sam said, but he didn't really sound convinced.

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know? For all of us." Dean adds.

Dean looks over at Sam and Sam looks at him, while I sit in the back starring at them. Sam nods his head, again.

"Okay." He repeated.

We keep on driving until it becomes night, but we keep on going. By the time we finally reach Canton, Ohio it is day.

We enter the sheriff's department, after we made a stop to put on our suites. We show the sheriff our fake FBI badges.

"Agents Bonham and Copeland. Also Agent King, she's new and we're showing her how the job is new." Dean informs the sheriff. I smile at him and nod.

The sheriff shakes ours hands. "Rick Carnegie. Good to know ya. So you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?" He asks us.

"That's right." Sam answers him.

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it." Carnegie tells us. I frown, confused and look up and Sam, who is looking at Dean.

"I'm sorry; who do you think did it?" I ask turning my head back to face him.

Carnegie leads us to a table and shows up the video that the suspect, Jim, recorded.

"Cal? Is something wrong?" Jim says on the video. On the video I see Cal's head smashed into the windshield. "Oh my God, Cal. Cal!" Jim yells on the video.

The video cuts to static and Carnegie shakes his head, then switches off the TV. He drops the remote on the table and turns to us.

"Sicko taped his own handiwork."

We all look at him confused. "I don't follow." Sam say as he speaks up.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal." Carnegie tells us, as if it was obvious.

"Wait, what?" Dean and I say at the same time.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles." Carnegie argued.

"They were best friends." I respond to him.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim."

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty-mile-per-hour crash?" Dean asks.

Carnegie blinks, "Drugs, maybe? Look, you know this ain't brain surgery, boys! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple."

"Simple. Right." Dean says.

Dean glances over his shoulder at Sam and me. "Right. Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway." Me and Sam say. Carnegie nods his head and leads us into the holding cells, then he leaves.

Sam is sitting at a table across from Jim, and Dean and I are standing behind Sam. "I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it." Jim confesses.

"For argument's sake, say we believe you." Dean stated.

"Why would you? The cops didn't." Jim argues with Dean, so I step in.

"Well we're not your typical cops." I added.

"Please, just tell us what you saw." Sam pleaded with him.

"It's not what I saw, it's what I heard. Tires squealing, glass breaking." He sighs, "It was the car that did it." Jim tells us.

We all look at him with a confused face. "The car?" I asked Jim.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just thought it was a load of crap." He tell me.

"Curse, what do you—what do you mean, curse?" Dean asks him. What curse is he talking about?

"The car. Little Bastard." Jim says, as if he is stating the obvious.

"Li—Little Bastard? As in the Little Bastard?" Dean asks suddenly more intrigued. What's Little Bastard?

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard?" Sam asked the question that I was fixing to ask.

"It's James Dean's car. It's the one he was killed in." Dean informs us.

"Yeah, that's the one. Cal had been looking for it for years. I mean, hell, we both had. But he found it first." Jim adds to the conversation.

Dean leans closer to Sam and I, "Oh, we are definitely checking this out."

After we got all the information we needed, including the location of the house that Cal died in, we left. We all got in the impala, Sam in the passengers seat and me in the back seat, while Dean drove.

We reached the house in a couple of minutes. We got out and walked to the garage. Sam opens the door while I take out my EMF.

Dean walks around and inspects Little Bastard with awe, careful not to touch. The windshield is bloodstained and has a piece missing where Cal's head was.

"So, what, this is, like, Christine?" Sam asks Dean. I walk over to the car and stare at it.

Dean shakes his head, "Christine is fiction. This—This is real."

"Okay." I answered for Sam, "Enlighten me."

"Well after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up. And it repaid him by..." Dean stops for a second as if thinking, and then continues, "Falling on him. And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack. I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece." Dean explains to us.

"Hm."

"Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since. I'm telling you, man, if this—if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy." Dean adds.

"So how do we find out?" Sam asks, and I thought he was suppose to be the smart one.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number." Dean states the obvious, me and Sam nod our head.

"I'm guessing the engine number—?" Sam starts, but I interrupt.

"On the engine. Yeah." I finish for him.

Dean and Sam have their jackets off and sleeves rolled up and are staring at Little Bastard with trepidation, while I didn't bring a jacket because it's not cold outside and it wouldn't go with my outfit.

I am wearing a pink plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and boots. My brown hair was down and curled. I had a lot of free time and I was bored so I curled my hair.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked Dean referring to getting the engine number.

"No. ...No, no, I've—I've got it." Dean assured him.

"Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so...don't hurt me." Dean addresses Little Bastard.

Dean lies down on a roller board with a pencil in his mouth, then rolls himself under the car so his eyes are level with a number printed on the engine. He reads the number when the car shudders and Dean panics, looking around. SAM appears on the ground next to the car.

"Need a flashlight?" Sam asks Dean, knowing that he was scared.

I smile, trying to hold in my laugh at how Dean, the man who is literally afraid of nothing, is afraid of a car.

"No. Don't...do anything, just go away."

"You—uh, okay." I ask Dean.

"Don't speak. All right? In fact, don't even look at her, she might not like it." Dean tells us.

Sam stands back up. He slides out from under the car, exhaling deeply, then stands up quickly. Dean composes himself, then hands Sam the number.

"Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to nineteen-fifty-five."

"That's a lot of research."

"Well, I guess I just made your afternoon." Dean tells Sam, and I smile but roll my eyes at him.

Sam stares, and Dean sighs and walks away, leaving me with Sam.

Sam is on the phone with Dean, telling him how he found the car's owners and how none of them died bloody. I, on the other hand, am laying on the bed with my head phones on, listening to music, trying to loose myself.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I guess I did, because the next thing I know is Sam shaking my shoulder saying that there was another murder. I quickly get up and put on clothes, which was a Panic! At The Disco shirt, which Dean disapproves of, and jeans.

We quickly reach the house where the murder, or whatever it was, take place.

"I want you to use a, a fine-tooth comb. The evidence is here, we just gotta find it." I hear Carnegie say as we walk into the room.

"Heard you got another weird one." Dean say as he walks up to him.

"Uh, well, it's a—it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but, uh...you know, once you—you look at the facts..." I roll my eyes at what Carnegie says.

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head. No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet." I tell him in an annoyed tone.

"Nope. Nothing strange about that." Dean add with a sarcastic comment.

"Well there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is." Sure there is, if you count monsters as a reasonable explanation.

"Well what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean questions the sheriff.

Carnegie looks around cautiously for a moment and whispers, "Professional killer."

"Come again?" Sam asks confused.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one o' them trained assassins, like in Michael Clayton." Why is this guy sheriff again?

"Right." I say. Dean looks at Sam and me.

"You're welcome to look around, but—but these guys don't leave fingerprints." Carnegie tell us.

"Mind if we talk with the witness?" Sam asks.

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

"Right." Was all Dean says in response.

We we get outside to where Consuela is, she is talking to a police officer and sobbing.

"No puedo vivir aquí. Necesito mi familia. Me voy ahora. Me voy a la casa. No—me voy a la casa en El Salvador ahora." She says in Spanish, the one class in school I sucked at.

"Consuela Alvarez?" Dean asks.

"Yes?" She responds.

"FBI." We tell her as we hold up our badges.

"Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house. Right? Something in the window?" Dean questions her.

"Estaba sacando la basura. Imiré por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!" She rants in Spanish.

Sam kneel down in front of her, "Uh, Señora Alvarez. Cálmese, por favor. Uh—" Sam looks at us, thinking, "Uh, díganos lo que vio?"

Dean grins, "Nice."

"Freshman Spanish." Sam tell him.

"How do you remember it? I took it in college and I don't remember anything." I ask amazed.

Sam shrugs in response.

"Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro largo y tenía bigotes." Consuela continues.

Sam glances between Dean, me and Consuela as he translates, "Okay, uh, a tall man, very tall. With a long black coat and a—" Sam gestures at his chin, "A beard?"

Consuela nods, "Y un sombrero."

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean asks getting excited.

"Uh, a hat, not a—a—" I tell him.

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto."

"A tall hat?" Sam asks now suddenly confused.

"Oh, like a top hat." I say.

"Un sombrero alto." Consuela repeats as she gestures above her head, "Muy alto!"

"What, you mean like a—like a stovepipe hat." Dean says imitating her gesture.

"Sí." She responded.

"Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln." Dean adds.

"That's impossible he's dead." I tell Dean.

Sam shrugs, and Consuela starts sobbing again, "Sí. El Presidente Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!" She says and then starts crying again. "S-so I go home now?"

"Uh, sí. Gracias." Sam tells her.

"Gracias." Me and Dean add.

After that we head back to our motel. Once we get there we sit at he table and Sam opens his laptop, while Dean has his own. Considering I didn't have a computer, I was kind of useless at the moment.

My stomach growled, reminding me that I haven't eaten today, or even yesterday. I sigh and stand up and head to the kitchen. I open the fridge and see that it is empty. I sigh in annoyance and feel in my pockets to see if I had any change to get something from the vending machine.

Just my luck, I didn't.

"Whoa." I hear Dean say from across the room.

"What?" Sam and I ask.

Dean holds his computer up to Sam so that he can see whatever it was. "Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?" Dean asks. I walk over there so I can see for myself.

It's a video from Jim Grossmen, the one he made right before his friend got killed. In a spilt second you can see a figures reflection on the car.

"That looks like James Dean." Sam and I respond.

Dean sets the laptop back in front of himself, "So we got Abraham Lincoln, and James Dean? Famous ghosts?"

"Maybe." Sam replies.

"Well that's just silly."

"No, actually, uh, there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not-famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before." I inform him, and he looks at me weird, "What, you though Sam could be the only smart one? I went to Stanford too you know."

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed-off ghosts?" Dean tells me.

"Who are apparently ganking their fans." Sam adds.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. If I was dead and had fan, I definitely would not be killing them.

Sam reads off the webpage, "Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln."

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guy's car." Dean pitches in. "So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their...super-fans?"

"That's what it looks like." I reply.

"Well, that is muchos loco." I roll my eyes at Dean comment.

'"Muy'." Sam corrects him. "Not 'muchos'."

"Yeah, well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing here?"

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House—" I say.

"And James Dean at a race track, but...what the hell are they doing in Canton?"

After that conversation, I talked Dean into giving me a five dollar bill, so that I can get something to eat. I walked out of the room and down the hallway looking for a vending machine.

Once I find one at the end of the hallway all the way up on the third floor, I glance at the window to see what I want. After about five minutes of thinking I decide on a bag of Oreos. I insert a one dollar bill in and hit the bottom, and wait for the food to drop.

I quickly reach in and grab the bag and head back down stairs to our room, which is on the first floor. By the time I get back I see that Sam and Dean are exiting the room. They inform me that we are going to a wax museum.

Sam, Dean, and I walk through the wax museum, checking out the figures. Sam walks past John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon, then stops at Abraham Lincoln. Dean frowns at Gandhi, while I inspect a figure that is named Misha Collins, who surprisingly looks a lot like Cas, an Angel of the Lord.

"Dude, he's short." I hear Dean say from behind me. I continue looking at Misha, he has brown hair and blue eyes. He was beautiful.

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man." I hear Sam say to Dean.

"Yeah, for a Smurf." Dean adds.

"But guys look at him," I tell them while pointing at Misha. "He's pretty."

Dean looks over and nods a bit, and then the museum owner comes down the stairs at a half-jog, slightly out of breath. He is wearing a leather jacket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year." He tells us. Me and Dean both look around at the empty rooms.

"This is busy?" I ask him in disbelief.

"Well, not right now, but it's early."

"It's four-thirty." Dean tells him.

"So, what can I do for you?" The owner asks, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Uh, well, we are writing a piece for Travel Magazine." Sam lies to him.

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are." Dean add and I nod.

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need." The owner says getting excited.

"Great. Well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean." Sam informs him.

"Two of our most popular displays."

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?" I ask him.

"Yeah, we have our regulars." He answers me.

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Dean asks, already knowing the answer.

The owner nods, "As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh—you—that's not gonna be in the article, is it?"

"No. No, no. 'Course not." Sam assures him.

"You know, I gotta tell you, that—that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you—I mean, you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that?" Dean asks, and I metal face palm myself.

The owner frown, "Uh...no."

"No?"

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum...unusual? You know, for the article?" I add trying my best to change the subject from Dean's stupid questions.

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere." The owner answers.

"How so?" Dean asks.

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." The owner says as he points at Lincoln.

"It is?" Sam and I ask at the same time.

"Almost like his remains." Dean says while trying to tell us this could be our ghost.

Dean looks pointedly and Sam and I and the owner frowns, "Uh...I guess?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Sam asks him.

"Ooh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This." He indicates the leather jacket he's wearing.

"And who did that belong to?" I ask.

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four!" The owners does a double thumbs-up, grinning.

Curiosity got the best of me and I asked the question, "What about him?" I ask while gesturing at the wax figure of Misha.

The owner shakes his head, "Afraid I don't, he's still alive."

"W-wow. Yeah, that's—that's really cool...ish." Sam says.

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids." He tells us.

"The kids?"

"Yeah, Gen Y." He says. "Computer games, cell phones, sexting. They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again." The owner grins and gives his double thumbs-up again. Dean chuckles and Sam returns the thumbs-up, while I roll my eyes.

We left soon after that to head back to the motel. By the time we got back it was night.

Sam opens the trunk of the Impala, takes out a shotgun and loads it with shells of rock salt, then puts the loaded shotgun back in and closes the lid. He goes back into their room.

I stay in the car and wait for them to get back out here. I decide now was a good time to eat the Oreos I got before we left.

I had just opened the bag and got a cookie out when I saw Dean walk out followed by Sam. I could tell Sam was upset by the way he was acting but I didn't say anything.

Dean gets in the Impala and he drives us back the the wax museum.

Sam, Dean and I walk through the museum, past Gandhi. Dean approaches Lincoln and takes off his hat as Sam fetches a metal trash can. I turn around to find Dean wearing Lincoln's hat.

"Check it out." Dean lowers his voice, imitating Lincoln, "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat."

"Dean." Sam says annoyed, but I thought it was kind of funny.

Sam sighs and puts the trash can down, holding his hand out for the hat.

"We can't have any fun with this?" Dean. Says as I take the hat off of his head and toss it in the trash.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here. Okay?"

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain." Dean heads to another area of the museum.

"I'll go to the Misha figure, I think the owner said he had someone that belongs to him." I say with a smile.

Sam looks at me and annoyed, "Olivia, you know there's nothing there. Now help me with this."

"What was that? Sorry I can hear you over how pretty Misha is." I yell back at him as I leave the room. I walk by the many max figures, not really knowing where I'm going.

After a while I hear Sam yelling in the distance so I head back to him. I open the doors and see Dean do the same thing from the other side of the room.

"Is that Gandhi? Me and Dean both ask.

"Yeah!" Sam says as he's trying to fight him.

"Dude, he's squirrelly." Dean adds as I rush over to Gandhi to try to grab his glasses.

"Get the—" Sam try's to tell me and Dean.

Gandhi elbows Sam in the chest, winding him. He indicates Gandhi's wax figure with a shake of his head and Dean runs over to it.

"Do it!" Sam yells and I nod knowing what he means.

"Get the what?" Dean asks confused.

"Glasses!"

Sam begins to gasp and choke, running out of oxygen. I grab the glasses, before Dean can, off the Gandhi wax figure and runs over to the trash can. I throw them in, squirts lighter fluid on them and finally light them on fire with a match. Gandhi disappears, and Sam gasps for air.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" I smile at what Dean said. His brother could have died and that's all he has to say. Sam just stares at him.

"Really though, Gandhi?" I add just to tease my twin.

We left after that head for like the fifth time tonight we headed back to the motel.

Dean grabs his shirts out of a drawer and shoves them in his bag. I rush to put my shoes on

"Ready to blow this joint?" Dean asks us.

Sam comes out of the bathroom, zipping up his toiletries bag. "Dean, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just...vanished?"

"Strange how?" I ask Sam.

"No screaming, no big flame-out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go."

"Still, I torched, he vanished." Dean reasoned with him.

"Yeah, but I—" Sam argues. "Also, I feel like he was...trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?" I question Sam.

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi—or, the real Gandhi—he was a—"

"A what?" I ask, wanting to know the answer.

"Spit it out." Dean demands.

"He was a fruitarian."

Dean stares at Sam, then laughs. As I just sit there thinking to myself, is this job really done? It seemed almost to easy.

"Let me get this straight. Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian?" Dean asks Sam.

"That's not the point." I tell Dean.

"That is good. That is—even for you, that is good."

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over." Sam says.

Dean spreads his arms, "It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go."

"I don't know Dean. I agree with Sam." I tell him and Dean picks up his bag.

"So first you drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out." Sam asks him.

"You ain't steering this boat. Let's go, chop chop." I roll my eyes.

Dean walks towards the door. "You know, this isn't gonna work." Sam tells him.

Dean stops and turns, "What isn't?"

Us. You, me, and Olivia together, I—I thought it could, but it can't." Sam explains.

"You're the one that wanted back in, chief." Dean argues with Sam. I stay quite since I don't want to get involved in their fight.

"And you're the one who called me back in."

"I still think we got some trust building to do." Dean says. Well why don't you trust him that this job isn't over?

"How long am I gonna be on double-secret probation?" Sam asks our older brother.

Dean shrugs, "Till I say so."

"Look. I know what I did. What I've done. And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I am, but you're not making it any easier."

"So what am I supposed to do, just let you off the hook?"

"No. You can think whatever you want. I deserve it, and worse. Hell, you'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be a team, you and I—it has to be a two-way street."

"So we just go back to the way we were before?"

"No, because we were never that way before. Before didn't work. How do you think we got here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, one of the reasons I went off with Ruby...was to get away from you." Dean looked just as shocked as me at what Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Now I feel bad for Dean. He never wanted any of this to happen.

"No, it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different, we can't just fall into the same rut."

Dean shakes his head, "What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna have to let me grow up, for starters. And Olivia too, you got to let us grow up." Sam tell Dean.

Dean's cell phone rings. He stares at Sam and I, then puts his bag down and answers it.

"Yeah?" He looks to us, then away again. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Dean hangs up.

"I guess you were right about this not being over."

With that we head to the sheriffs department.

Sam, Dean, and I, back in our suits, walk in and head straight over to Carnegie, who is sitting at a desk.

"Sheriff Carnegie?" Sam speaks up.

"Sheriff, what happened?" Dean asked the sheriff.

"I, uh, uh..." Carnegie shrugs and shakes his head, "I don't know!" He indicates the interview room where two young women are sitting at the table, crying. We walk in.

"Excuse us, girls. Hi, we're with the FBI." Dean introduced us.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked the ladies sitting at the table.

"It was horrible!" The first girl responder"

"Way horrible." The other girl agreed.

"What was horrible?" I tried asking them.

"I thought she'd be nice!" The first girl said, as if she was recalling from a memory.

The two girls look at each other. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Dean asked starting to get annoyed.

"She took Danielle!" The girl tells us.

"Who?" I ask.

"It's okay, you're safe, just, tell us. Who took your friend?" Sam said as the girls look at each other again.

"It was...Paris Hilton." The girls states.

Dean, Sam, and I stare at each other not believing what we just heard. "Sorry?" Sam was the first to respond.

"She looked really good, though." The girls added to their argument.

"Skinny!" The other added.

"Skinny and fast."

"What—wait—huh?" Dean asks them, clearly just as confused as I am.

"Uh, um...where did they go?" I ask the two ladies sitting in front of us.

"We don't know. They just vanished."

"Would you excuse us for just a minute?"

He, Sam and I walk back to the doorway and speak just above a whisper.

"Paris Hilton's not dead as far as we know, right?" Dean asks us.

"Pretty sure, no." Sam says slightly unsure.

"No. She's not dead." I add for reinsurance.

"Which means it's not a—" Dean says as he comes to a conclusion.

"Ghost. No." Sam finishes his sentence.

"So, what? Paris Hilton is a homicidal maniac—" I questioned the brothers.

"Or we missed something." Sam responds.

"What do you wanna do?" That's a good question, Dean.

Sam thought it would be a good idea to go to the coroners office to see if any of the bodies had anything in common.

Me and Dean stayed in the car. If I went in there then I know I would get sick and that wouldn't be helping the situation.

Sam, back in his suit, comes out of the building to meet up with us. Sam shakes his head and sighs. "I can't believe I missed it."

Dean stands up and walks with Sam back to the Impala, with me following behind.

"Missed what?" I questioned my twin.

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major." Sam informs us.

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you."

"No, I—I mean more blood loss than a—a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it—"

"Something's feeding." I finished for Sam.

"Yeah."

"Awesome." I look over at Dean, only he would think this is awesome.

"And then—" Sam takes out a plastic bag, "There were these."

Dean and I look at the bag; it contains the two things Sam found. Dean picks up the corner to inspect them closer.

"What are those, seeds?" I asked.

"Yeah. They were in both vics' bellies." Sam tells us.

Dean takes his hand off the bag quickly, "I hope you washed your hands."

"They're unlike any seed I've ever seen before, Dean."

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier." I tease him.

We get in the car to go back to the motel to research whatever it is that we are up against.

Sam is on his laptop again, the seeds out of their bag and sitting on the table next to him. Dean is sitting on the bed using his laptop. I am sitting across from Sam at the table reading a book of lore.

Sam grins, "Yahtzee."

"What?" Dean and I ask the same time.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from?" I question him.

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago."

"So?" Dean says.

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms—"

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans." Dean interrupts.

Sam chuckles, "Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds."

Dean gets up and comes over to Sam, as I close the book and do the same.

"So how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?" I ask.

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any." Sam answers.

"Yeah, well, whatever. How do we kill him?"

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe."

Dean nods, "All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton." And I smile, a real smile.

By the time we reach the wax museum is it night. Sam, Dean, and I enter. Dean is carrying the axe, Sam has the flashlight, and I am leading the way.

We walk past the now hatless Abraham Lincoln wax model. They split up and search separate rooms. I was just fixing to enter another room when Sam whistles, signaling that he found something. Me and Dean head over to him.

We break the latch and open the door, pushing through a plastic sheet to find a room decorated like a clearing in the woods, with a path leading up the middle to a white house with a wax figure of a man in a suit standing on the front porch. Sam notices a young women, who must be Danielle, standing next to a tree and tied by her wrists to it.

"Hey." Sam runs over and checks her pulse.

"She alive?" I ask as I step closer to her.

"Yeah. Barely."

The axe flies out of Dean's hand and embeds itself in a tree on the other side of the path. We all spin around to find Paris Hilton; this must be the Leshi. She grins and punches Dean multiple times in the face, sending him to the ground. She flips her hair as Sam lunges at her, but she shoves him and sends him flying across the room. He collides with the front wall of the house and falls to the ground, unconscious. I run at her but with a single hit I am sent flying.

I wake up and the Leshi sits on a tree stump near the house with another tree stump serving as a table next to her. Laid on it are various knives; she picks one up and begins filing her nails, causing small sparks. Dean, Sam and I are tied to three trees side-by-side, in the same fashion as Danielle. They wake up one after the other and struggle for a second before they realize where they are.

"Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." The Leshi says to us.

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it." Dean adds in a sarcastic comment. I swear that is going to get him killed one day. He pulls at his ropes discreetly, as do I.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change." She explains to us.

"Just like the good old days, huh?" I ask the monster.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" I look over at Dean. Does he want her to kill him?

The Leshi stops filing her nails with a threatening glare, "No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister."

The Leshi files her nails a few more times, "For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy. But then, the best thing ever happened." She puts the knife down. "Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not your fans." I tell her.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get." She tells us.

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are...the nuttiest." Dean says.

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this?" The Leshi indicates her Paris Hilton disguise, "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?"

Sam frowns, Dean raises his eyebrows, and I nod.

"You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have Us Weekly."

"I don't know, I'm more of a Penthouse Forum man myself." Dean winks and clicks his tongue at the Leshi. She gets up and stalks over to him.

"Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy."

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh...you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen House of Wax."

"No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?"

Dean doesn't reply. She smirks and walks over to the tree with the axe embedded in it. When her back is turned, Dean pulls at his ropes again.

"And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

"Wait! Don't hurt him! Take me instead." I yell at the Leshi. She turns to look at me and smirks.

"You, Olivia, I cannot harm." I tells you and I give her a confused look. "You will understand in time."

She goes back to touch the axe when Dean finally pulls his wrist free of the ropes. He sprints across the clearing and tackles the Leshi to the floor. Sam pulls desperately at his ropes as the Leshi manages to kneel on top of Dean and punches him repeatedly in the face. Sam finally pulls free and dashes over the clearing. I on the other hand, have never had any luck at breaking free. Dean gets a punch in and throws the Leshi off him as Sam pulls the axe from the tree. Dean rolls out of the way and Sam brings the axe down five times on the Leshi's neck. Her head rolls free of her body and Sam pants in exertion, his face covered in blood. Dean, still on the floor, looks up when Sam turns to him and grins, and Dean holds up a finger.

"Not a word." He says looking at Sam then back at me.

"Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!" I tell him.

"Shut up."

He lies back and grunts in pain, holding his head, as Sam heads over to me and untied me and the girl.

We are at the motel again, hopefully for the last time. Dean and Sam are carrying their bags, walking to the Impala, as I carry my one bag and follow behind. Dean is talking on his cell phone.

"Uh-huh. All right. Thank you." Dean says to the person on the other end of the phone and then hangs up.

"Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be all right. She's sworn off The Simple Life, but other than that—" Dean informs us.

"Glad she's okay." I interrupt.

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton." Dean says and I let out a laugh. Dean chuckles as well, "That oughta be good."

Dean takes out his keys and opens the trunk of the Impala. We put their bags inside.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you." Dean says to Sam, and that is my cue to get in the car.

I don't know how long they were out there talking, I was lost in my own little world. I was humming a song I had stuck in my head. _Hallelujah_ by Panic! At The Disco.

I notice them open their door, and Dean looks down at the keys in his hand. "Hey."

Sam turns around, and Dean holds out the keys. "You wanna drive?"

Sam looks down at the keys. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I could, uh...I could use a nap." Dean responds.

"What if Olivia wants to drive?" Sam asked Dean but I answered for him.

"I'm good, I'm already back here I don't feel like moving. You drive Sam."

Sam smiles a little and Dean hands him the keys. They get into the car and drive away.


	7. Chapter Seven I Believe The Children

After the last hunt we all agreed that we would all stick together from now on. No more hunting on our own. So when I told the boys that I found a case they were ready.

So apparently this family had a baby sister and she died mysteriously while the parents were away. As of right now we, me, Sam, and Dean, are in our FBI uniforms standing in the morgue holding up our badges

"Agents Page, Plant, and Baker FBI." Dean informs the doctor.

"Gentlemen. What brings you by?" The doctor responds nicely.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body." I stated.

"Really? What for?" The doctor, who's name I still don't know, asks.

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean replies to the doctor.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?" He questioned us. I turn my head to look at the smarter twin, hoping he would have an answer.

"W-we had, uh, server issues." Sam says, was that really his best lie?

The doctor walks away. Dean, Sam, and I follow. The doctor opens one of the freezers and pulls out the slab with Amber's body. He tosses back the sheet from her head.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something." The doctor explains to us.

"Or something." Dean says more to himself.

"But we were wrong." The doctor adds.

"You always are." I said under my breath. The doctor picks up a plastic bag from the slab and shows it to us.

"Is that a—" Sam starts but doesn't finish.

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe." The Doctor informs us.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked the doctor.

"So she killed her self?" I ask in a whisper to Dean.

"Wait, are you—you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asks, voicing my question out loud.

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure—it's possible." I can't even imagine being able to do that.

"How?" I ask the simple question, that I know Dean is dying to know.

"Pick your acronym—OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." Sam pulls back the sheet a little further. Amber's right hand has four press-on nails still attached; the middle finger has nothing. "My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but..."

"Phantom itch?" Sam questioned.

"Yup." The doctor covers Amber's head and slides the slab back into the freezer, closing the door. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch—or thinking about one, even—and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

"Thanks, doc." I tell him.

Sam scratches under his collar and Dean scratches his ear. I just roll my eyes and walk out of the room with them following behind me.

After we left we went to Jimmy's house, the person that died babysat there.

Sam is sitting in the armchair in Jimmy's family's living room, holding a notebook and pen, and Jimmy's father and Francine are sitting on the sofa. Dean is wandering around behind them, as I do the same.

"Okay. Okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with me." Sam starts off. "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?"

"Uh...no." Jimmy's father answered a little unsure.

"Okay, uh, what about strange smells?" I add in from behind them. They turn to look at me as Dean leaves. Jimmy's father looks at me as if I had grown a second head.

After a few minutes we leave and are back to square one. We have no leads, maybe this isn't even our type of thing. All three of us exit the house and as we leave Dean holds up a packet of itching powder.

"Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush." Dean explains to us. I look at him questionably, wanting to know why this was important. I mean I know she clawed at her skull but that itching powder doesn't work.

"Dean, there's no way—" Sam started then paused for a second, "—itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground-up maple seeds."

"If you have any other theories, I'm open to 'em." Dean replied back and I shrug.

"He's got a point." I say looking up at Sam, "This is the best lead we have so far." After I said that Sam's phone starts ringing and he pulls it out and answers it while Dean opens the door to the impala. I get in the backseat leaving the passenger seat for Sam like always.

"Yeah? ...Yeah, we'll be right there." I can hear Sam answer from outside the car.

Sam goes around behind the car, and Dean gets in the car and closes the door. Sam then tells us that we need to go back the hospital.

When we arrive at the hospital we see the doctor watching a nurse zip up a body bag and another nurse roll it out of the room.

"What happened?" Sam asked the question that I was going to ask but he beat me to it.

"Guy got electrocuted." The doctor explained to us. We all give him a strange look.

"Any idea how?" I asked.

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything."

"Witnesses?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, guy in there—Mr. Stanley." The doctor answers, pointing us in the direction. Stanley is an old man sitting in a chair in the room, looking out the window. "He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks." I say, adding a smile.

We enter the room and the doctor leaves. "Um, Mr. Stanley?" Sam asked the man.

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work." Stanley tried to explain himself to us.

"What would work?" Dean questioned eating to know what was going on in this town.

Stanley looks at Dean, "All I did was shake his hand." He holds out his hand: he's holding a joy buzzer. Me, Sam, and Dean look at it and each other.

We say our goodbyes to Stanley after a little while and head to the motel. Dean puts on a pair of goggles and a pair of gloves. He adjusts the goggles and picks up the joy buzzer. He looks at the joy buzzer for a moment, then turns to us.

"You ready?" Dean asked me and Sam.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard." Sam responded.

"I doubt it works. Wanna bet, Dean?" I ask him and he nods. "Okay if it works then you owe me ten dollars and if it doesn't then I owe you ten dollars, sound fair?"

Dean thinks about it for a moment and nods his head, and I can see Sam beside me smile at me knowing what I did. I'm not stupid I know this is going to work.

Sam and I hold another pair of goggles to our is a large uncooked ham in two stacked aluminum-foil pans sitting on the table in front of Dean. Dean holds the joy buzzer over the ham, hesitates, and presses it to the ham. Electricity crackles. Steam rises from the ham as it changes color. When the ham is blackened, Dean removes the joy buzzer. The ham sizzles. Sam lowers the goggles and gawks, as I smile knowing I just earned ten dollars. Dean flips up the dark-plastic visor on the goggles.

"That'll do, pig." Dean says the to the ham he just cooked with a kids toy:

"What the hell?" Sam asks in disbelief.

Dean takes off the goggles, still staring at the now-cooked ham. I look up at him and hold out my hand. "Pay up mister. You lost the bet."

"No you said you would pay me if it worked." Dean argues with me. I shake my head.

"I actually said you pay me if it worked and I'll pay you if it didn't, you should start listening more." I tell him with a smile on my face. Reluctantly dean digs out a ten dollar bill from his pocket and hands it to me while mumbling something about women.

"That crap isn't supposed to work." Sam says bringing us back to what we really were suppose to be working on.

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean has taken off one glove and now removes the other.

"So...so, what? Are—are we looking at cursed objects?" I ask, knowing that none of them would know the answer.

"Sounds good." Dean pulls out a knife, flips it open, and cuts a piece off the ham, "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." Dean eats the piece of ham, "Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store." Sam answers right away.

Dean cuts off another piece of ham, "Hmm." Dean holds up the piece of ham. Sam shakes his head, but I grab it while Dean cuts off another piece for him and he eats the ham.

After we drag Dean away from the Ham we head to the conjurarium, which is the name of the local magic store.

We open the door and the bell chimes as we walk in. Someone laughs and the door chimes again, we ignore it and walk around the store.

"Sam! Olivia!" I heard dean yell from across the store.

Dean picks up a whoopee cushion and holds it up, grinning. Sam sighs and shakes his head, as I roll my eyes, turning away. Dean brings the whoopee cushion up to the checkout counter, which has a display of rubber chickens next to it. The owner comes out of the back room.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery." He greets us.

Sam comes up to the counter, with me following behind. "You the owner?"

"Yep."

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" I ask.

"Yeah, a grand total of one of each. They aren't exactly big-ticket items. Look, you boys here to buy something or what?"

Dean pulls some cash out of his wallet, holds up the whoopee cushion, and hands the owner the cash.

"So, you get many customers?" Sam asks wanting to know where to look next.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just—"

"Angry?" Dean finishes for the owner. The owner pauses, then nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am angry. This shop has been my life for twenty years, and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them." I chime in.

"I suppose."

"You wish there was something you could do about it." Dean states.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So you're taking revenge."

Dean pulls a rubber chicken off the display and slaps it down on the counter.

"With this." Dean holds up the joy buzzer and presses it to the rubber chicken. Electricity crackles. The owner yelps and leaps back.

"Oh! No!" I have that feeling that the owner is not the one killing people.

The rubber chicken melts. The owner stares, making inarticulate noises. We watch the him.

"Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch." Sam tells us, and I nod in agreement.

"Sorry. Sorry." Dean says before we leave.

We heard back to the hotel to sleep. There are only two beds so I let Sam and Dean take the beds while grab a blanket and sleep in the floor. Neither one of the object since we are all tired.

The next morning Sam got a call telling us to go to the hospital because there was another incident last night. So we quickly get dressed and get in the impala.

Once we arrive at the hospital we get out and one of the nurses points us in the direction to go once we show him our FBI badges. A man is lying in one of the hospital beds when we get to the room, and a nurse offers him a glass with a straw, he waves it away. Sam is in the room with a notebook and pen, as I ask questions, then we leave. Dean is in the corridor, talking to another nurse.

The nurse smiles at Dean and leaves. Sam clears his throat, Dean turns to him, clapping once.

"What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get ahold of him?" Dean asks us.

"Yeah. Close. He wrote up a description." I inform Dean. Sam reads from his notebook.

"Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers."

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm." I tell him.

"Come on. Tooth fairy?" Dean asks not wanting to believe it.

"And it left thirty-two quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth." Sam finishes.

Dean nods, "Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers—say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy...his face...froze that way."

"What way?" Me and Sam ask:

Dean looks in all directions, then pulls out the sides of his mouth and crosses his eyes. He holds it for a moment and lets go. "He, uh, held it too long, and it—it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon."

"So, I mean, if you add all that up..." Sam starts. He hesitates, and Dean and I raise our eyebrows. "I got nothing." He finishes.

Sam starts down the hallway past us, we turn around to walk alongside him.

"I thought sea-monkeys were real." Dean says.

"They are. They're brine shrimp." Sam tells Dean.

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in a sea-monkey castle—real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it." Dean informs us.

"Okay." I say not understanding where Dean is going with this.

"Point is..." Dean stops, we stop and turn to look at him.

"Maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you—they're all lies that kids believe." Dean says, and I nod in agreement.

"That would explain it." I say.

"And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is—is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or—" Sam rolls his eyes, "—of a trickster."

I always liked the trickster, I thought he had some good tricks. Even with Mystery Spot and everything, I got to say he has style.

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine-year-old." Dean says.

"Or you." I tell him and then continue walking, with my brothers following behind me.

We are back in the motel and Dean is sitting at the table and takes bite from a sandwich. The remnants of the cooked ham sit on the table. I, myself, made me a sandwich too considering I haven't eaten today. The door opens and Sam comes in, holding a map. We look up at him.

"Guys, seriously—still with the ham?" Was the first thing that left Sam's mouth.

"We don't have a fridge." Dean talks through the mouthful.

Sam closes the door and puts the map down in front of us. "Well, I found something."

Dean stands up for a better view, with me doing the same. Sam points to a red X on the map for every incident.

"Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer—all located within a two-mile radius." Sam explains his theory. Sam indicates the area containing all the red X's.

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality." Dean sums it up.

"Looks like."

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?" I ask.

"Four acres of farmland...and a house." Sam answers.

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?" Dean asks and I look up at him questionably.

"Yeah. Why?"

Dean hesitates, then holds up his right hand: the palm is covered in hair. Sam and I look away, closing our eyes.

"Ugh, dude—" Sam sighs, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"I got bored. That nurse was hot." Dean tells us then grins.

"Men." I mumble so softly that they don't hear.

"You know you can go blind from that, too." Sam tells Dean.

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house." Dean walks around Sam and I while I take a set knowing it's going to be a little bit.

"Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam yelled after Dean and I smiled knowing that he would. I turn my head back to look at him and he is smirking.

Dean parks the impala, and we all get out at the farmhouse. We, of course, are wearing our suits as we cross the street and approach the house. Dean checks Ruby's knife, which is tucked into his belt.

Sam bends down to pick the lock. "Guys you know we could just ring the doorbell." I say in a whisper. They don't have time to respond as the door opens and a boy is there.

"Can I help you?" The boy asks.

"Hi. Uh, what's your name?" Sam asks the boy.

"Who wants to know?"

We glance at each other. "The, uh..." Dean clears his throat and pulls out his badge, showing it to the boy while me and Sam goes for our badges. "FBI."

Sam and I hold up our badges, while the boys takes Dean's. "Let me see that."

He examines Dean's badge and hands it back. We puts ours away. "So, what, you guys don't knock?"

"I tried to tell them. They don't listen." I tell the kid.

"Are your parents home?" Asks Dean.

"They work."

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" I ask him.

"I don't know."

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean says and I mentally roll my eyes.

Dena holds up his badge again, the boy seem to be unimpressed. He glances between the three of us. We all try to smile reassuringly.

The boy ponders it for a minute before opening the door up further and letting us in. He leads us into the kitchen where a pot of soup is boiling on the stove. The boy walks up to is and turns the burner off.

"What's that?" Sam ask as I take a look around the kitchen, trying to be to obvious.

"It's called soup." I hear the boy say from behind me as I stare a picture, assuming the kid drew, hanging on the fridge.

I can hear them continue their conversation but I tune it out and notice Dean looking at the artwork as well.

"Right. No, I, I know. Um..." I hear Sam say as I tune back into the world. I turn around to face them and Sam holds out his hand. "I'm Robert, by the way."

The boy shakes Sam's hand. "Jesse." He says.

"Jesse, nice to meet you."

"I'm Octavia." I say with a smile.

"Did you draw this?" Dean asks stilling looking at the artwork. Jesse nods.

"It's the tooth fairy." He responds.

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him."

Dean glances at us. "Huh." I give him a look that said don't you dare tell him the the tooth fairy isn't real.

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Jesse asks us.

"My dad?" Dean chuckles, "My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story."

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" I ask the kid.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." What is this kid? Is he some sort of witch and he doesn't know it.

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" Dean adds.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that."

Dean pulls the joy buzzer out of his pocket and holds it up.

"You shouldn't have that." Jesse said sounding a bit scared.

"Why not?" I ask wanting to know for sure that he is the one causing everything.

"It can electrocute you." He explains to me.

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries." Dean tells the kid.

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse asks with confusion in his voice.

"Nope. Not at all. I swear."

"Oh. Okay." He sounded a bit disappointed.

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean continues.

Dean presses the joy buzzer to Sam's chest, and I suck in a breath fearing for my twin's life. It buzzes, and Sam stiffens up and turns to Dean, looking murderous. I breath out a sigh of relief as he didn't get fried.

"What did you say your name was, again?" Dean asks ignoring the looks Sam and I are giving him.

We exit Jesse's house and the first thing Sam says is "Dude, what the hell?" While glaring at Dean.

"I had a hunch. I went with it." Dean clarified and I stared at him. What if he was wrong?

"You risked my ass on a hunch?" Sam asks getting agitated.

"You're fine."

"Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare." Sam pause before continuing, "The kid."

Sam stops walking, me and Dean doing the same. "Yeah. Everything Jesse believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, boom, that's what happens." Dean says.

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys." I chime in.

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it." Dean adds.

All three of us look back at the house. The curtains on an upstairs window part and Jesse looks out at us, and Dean waves.

"How is he doing it?" I ask the million dollar question. We walk away, but I can feel Jesse watch us as we leave.

Dean sits on the bed, still wearing his suit, while I sit by the table still in mine as well. Dean reads from a book that surprisingly it's not dad's journal. I, on the other hand, am searching through the web looking up anything I can about Jesse.

From behind me I hear the door open and Sam walks in. "So, dug up what I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much. Uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed."

"So you unsealed them, and?" Dean asks.

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state." I always wonder how Sam is so good at doing research. Like I can be searching the same thing all day and still find nothing.

Dean closes his book and throws it down on the bed, and I shut the computer off before closing it. We quickly pack a few things, mostly the weapons that was on the nightstand, and we hit the road on our way to Julia's house.

After a couple of hours we arrive. A sign reading "NO TRESPASSING" hangs on the gate of a rusty, overgrown fence. Dean pushes the gate open and walks through, Sam and me right behind.

We walk around to the front door, which has two deadbolts. I rings the doorbell, and a woman, Julia I'm a assuming, speaks without opening the door. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."

All three of us look at each other. "We're not salesmen. Agents Page and Plant, FBI." Dean explains to the women.

We pull out our badges and hold them up to the peephole.

"Put your badge in the slot. Your partners, too."

Dean obeys. A pause while the locks clatter. The door opens. Julia hands back the badges. "What do you want?"

"Um..." Sam starts, and we put away our badges, "We just had a few questions. About your son."

"I don't have a son." She responds almost too quickly.

"He was born March twenty-ninth, nineteen ninety-eight, in Omaha." I add. Julia looks up, face expressionless.

"You put him up for adoption?" Sam continues.

"What about him?"

"We were just wondering, um, was it...was it a normal pregnancy?" Sam asks and I mentally shake my head, I just have this feeling this isn't going to go well.

She says nothing.

"Was there anything strange?" Dean asks her again. She slams the door.

"Stay away from me!" She yells from the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Wright, wait!" I call out trying to reason with her. I look back at my brother and glare at them, they shrug.

Dean pushes the door open and he and we follow Julia inside. She runs to the kitchen and shuts the door, but Dean pushes the door open.

"We just want to talk!" I say holding my hands up to show I'm not going to hurt her.

Julia grabs a canister of table salt, wrenches it open, and tosses the contents at the three of us. Julia stares, confused as to why we aren't getting hurt by it. We stare back.

"You're not demons?" She asked with shock and confusion, but also relief in her voice.

"How do you know about demons?"

Julia then proceeds to lead us to the dining room, she quickly makes herself a cup of tea, she offers us some but we refuse. She sits it in the table with a saucer underneath and folds her arms. "I was possessed. A demon took control of my body, and I hurt people. I killed people."

Sam, Dean, and I are sitting across from Julia. "That, that wasn't you."

"But I was there. I heard a woman beg for mercy. I...felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

"That's how you knew about the salt." Dean states.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months."

"How many months?" I ask the women curious about whether Jesse is hers or the demons.

"Nine." Julia answers confirming my suspicions.

"So your son..." Sam asks finally catching on.

"Yeah, the whole time. The pregnancy, birth—all of it. I was possessed. The night the baby was born, I was alone. And the pain was—the pain was overwhelming. I, I screamed, and it came out a laugh, because the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the—the demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it, but... Somehow, I took control. And the demon wailed inside me. It pounded against my skull. I thought my head was gonna explode. But I knew. I knew what I had to do. And when I was alone with the baby... A part of me...part of me wanted to kill it." Julia explains, "But, God help me, I couldn't do that. So, I put it up for adoption, and I ran."

"Who was the father?" Dean questions the women sitting in front of us.

"I was a virgin." We look at each other, "Have you seen my son? Is he human?"

"His name's Jesse. He lives in, uh, Alliance. He's a good kid." I answer, and she nods.

After that we stand up to leave. I walk towards the door, after saying goodbye to Julia, with Sam and Dean following behind me.

"So, now what?"

"We need help." Dean says and I know exactly what he is going to do and I smile.

We are now back at the motel room and all three of us walk in and see Cas standing there waiting for us.

"I take it you got our message." Sam was the first to speak up, as he sits at the table. Dean closes the door, and I stand there awkwardly, not because I don't like Cas, that's just how I am.

"It's lucky you found the boy."

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?" Dean replies.

"Kill him." Cas says and I stare at him. Sam pauses in the middle of loosening his tie. He and Dean stare at Cas as well.

"Cas." Dean starts.

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist." Cas sits at the table, and fart noises is heard. The noises continue as Cas shifts position. Dean watches, raising his eyebrows, as I roll my eyes at how immature Dean is.

"That wasn't me." Cas says plainly. He pulls out a whoopee cushion, presumably the one Dean bought earlier.

"Who put that there?"

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam says changing the subject and I mentally thank him.

Cas sighs, "No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean questions the Angels standing before us.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking."

"And they lost him because?" I ask.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean asks.

"We cannot allow that to happen." Cas continues.

"Wait." Sam stands up, "We're the good guys. We—we don't just—kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Can responds back to Sam.

"Things change." Sam answers.

Dean steps forward, putting a hand on Sam's arm and putting himself between Sam and Cas, and I stand to the side biting my lip not sure what to do.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do." Dean says.

I nod, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"Well, when you put it like that, maybe we shouldn't." I says back to Cas.

"So we—" Dean starts but Sam interrupts.

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him—what he is, the apocalypse, everything—he might make the right choice." There's a long pause after what Sam just said.

"You didn't. And I can't take that chance." Cas is the one that breaks the pause.

Sam glares at Cas before he vanishes, and Sam let's out a sigh.

"Damn it." Sam says and I whisper it.

Quickly without any of us saying anything, we run for the impala and Dean drives back to Jesse's house. In a few short minutes Dean, Sam, and I run up to the door of the house and kick it in. Jesse is on the other side staring at us. Which is a relief, seeing as Cas hasn't killed the kid yet.

"Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asks in a hurry.

Jesse points at the floor,there is an action figure wearing Castiel's suit and trench coat and holding a silver knife. Dean kneels to pick him up and looks up at the both of us, then Jesse.

Dean sets the Castiel action figure on the mantelpiece, while Jesse sits on the couch, with Sam and I on a chair.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse speaks up.

"Him? No." Dean answers and I look up at him.

"I did that. But how did I do that?" Jesse asks wanting to know what he is capable of.

"You're a superhero." I answer before Dean can.

"I am?" Jesse asks turning his head to look at me.

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my—my partner and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil." Dean adds on to my lie.

"Like the X-Men?"

"Exactly like the X-Men." Dean chuckles, "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Out of now where Dean is flung against the wall, as Julia, I'm guessing a demon is possessing her walks in.

"They're lying to you." The demon says to Jesse.

Sam and I stand up to protect Jesse, but the demons flings us to the wall next to Dean.

"Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged." She says while looking at Sam and Dean, "And you," she turns her attention to me, "I have orders to keep you safe as well, you know considering you're, well let's just say your special."

The demon flicks her wrist and slams Dean against the opposite wall, then back. "No! Uh!" Dean protests.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse yells.

The demons leans down to Jesse, speaking sweetly. "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother." She informs him.

"No, you're not."

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!" I speak up.

The demon straightens and holds up a hand clenched into a fist. Dean groans in pain. "Don't mess this up!" She says while looking at me. She then leans back down to Jesse. "Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really."

"My mom and dad love me."

"Do they? Is—is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people—these imposters—they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" The kid questions the demon.

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want." She replies.

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean tries to warn Jesse. Julia holds up a hand and Dean groans.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?"

Jesse clenches his fist. The room rattles. Julia looks up, exultant. The fire flares up and the lights flicker. "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." Things begin to shatter. "Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies."

"She's right. We lied to you." Sam speaks up. Julia looks at Sam, with her eyes black. "But I'll tell you the truth."

The demon raises a fist, and something crunches. Sam tries to speak through the pressure on his throat. "I just want...to tell..."

"Please stop." I plead to the demon, "Hurt me instead. Leave my brothers out of it."

Julia turns her head to look at me, "Sorry, no can do."

"Stop it." Jesse says and Sam drop to the floor, with him gasping for breath.

"I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought." Julia states.

Sam stands up, "We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean, and that's my twin Olivia. W-we hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?" I roll my eyes, you make one mistake and no ever forgets.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to—it's a demon." Sam continues to explain.

"A demon?"

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him." Julia tells Jesse.

"Sit down and shut up." Jesse says starting to get mad. A chair scoots up behind the demon, who is forced into it, silent. She struggles to speak.

"There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...you're a part of it."

"I'm just a kid."

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die." Please don't go with her Jesse, I say in my head.

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" He asks.

"Yes. But you're half human, too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!"

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." I smile weakly, remembering last year when Sam didn't make the right choice. He now know the consequences and he want other people to learn from his mistakes, because he doesn't want anyone to live with the guilt that he has to.

Jess thinks about this, he clenches his fist and looks at the demon. "Get out of her." The chair flies back against the wall. Black smoke pours out of Julia's mouth and vanishes up the chimney. Dean and I drop to the ground, panting.

"How did you do that?" Dean asks.

"I just did."

"Kid...you're awesome." Dean says and I nod in agreement. Jesse looks at Julia, slumped in the chair.

"Is she gonna be all right?" He questioned the three of us.

Dean looks at Julia, "Eventually." Dean leans down and picks up the Castiel's action figure, which fell down at some point.

"Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me."

"Right. Uh. But he's a—he's a good guy. He was just confused." Dean says and I smile. Jesse says nothing, so Dean adds more, "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later." He puts the Castiel action figure back on the mantel.

"What now?" The kid asks. Dean looks back at Sam and I.

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asks, he's got a point he's a kid he should be able to be a kid not a solider.

"Jesse." Sam comes forward to sit in front of Jesse, "You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you—"

"A freak." Jesse interrupts.

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves." Sam tells me, he's got a point.

"I can't stay here, can I?"

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming." Dean tell him.

"I won't go without my mom and dad."

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand—it's gonna be dangerous for them, too." I tell the kid standing in front of me.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went." Dean says.

"Where is he now?"

"Dead. A demon killed him." Sam answers.

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight..." Dean leans down to Jesse, "You're in it till the end, win or lose."

"What should I do?" He asks us.

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know." I tell him.

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye."

"Sure." Dean replies.

After Jesse leaves to go up stairs Sam examines the Castiel action figure and puts him back on the mantel without the care Dean showed.

"He's been up there a long time." I speak up. They both look at me and then up at the stairs, we all start to head up them to Jesse's bedroom.

When we enter the room it's empty. "He's gone." I hear Castiel's voice from behind us making me jump.

We turn around and Cas is there. "Where?" Sam asks the Angel.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal—the ones still alive. Then he vanished." Cas informs us.

While they are talk I notice a note on Jesse's bed and pick it up. "Hey."

"What does it say?" Dean asks me.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry." I read the note out loud.

"How do we find him?" Dean asks Cas.

"With the boy's powers, we can't. Not unless he wants to be found." And with that Cas vanishes and we, me and the boys, head back to the impala.

We get in the car and drive away. "You think Jesse's gonna be okay?" Dean asks breaking the silence.

Sam takes a deep breath, "I hope so."

"You know, we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth." I add to the conversation from the backseat.

"We didn't have a choice, Olivia." Sam tell me while turn around to look at me and I shrug.

"Yeah. You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke—protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it...the more I wish Dad had lied to us." Dean says.

"Yeah, me too." Sam and I say as Dean drives along the road.


	8. Chapter Eight The Curious Case of Dean

It was one of those days, where we were sitting at Bobby's waiting for any signs of a case to show up. We were about to give up hope when Sam stumbled along a web article about a strange death.

We didn't need anymore convincing, we dropped everything we were holding and said our goodbyes to Bobby and left.

We traveled the whole day before we reached the hospital where they are keeping the person that died. Sam, Dean, and I changed into our suits awhile ago. Stepping out of the Impala, I make sure that I have my badge. I do. We walk inside and find the doctor and show him our badges.

"You expect me to believe you're CDC?" The doctor asked us.

Dean looks over at Sam and then at me, "Excuse me."

"It's just that you're a day early. First time in history I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people." The doctor informs us.

"New administration. A change you can believe in." I chime in.

"Right." The doctor says before leading us down to the morgue. The doctor pulls the corpse of Mr. Xavier out of a freezer. He looks like a dead eighty-year-old. "Meet Xavier. Date of birth, April third, nineteen eighty-four." She exchanges glances between the three of us. "I know. I ran the DNA twice. That's definitely him." She confirms.

"Well, he wasn't big on the sunscreen, huh?" Dean says.

"So, what's your theory?" Sam asks the doctor, ignoring Dean's comment.

"All I know is, decedent's male, twenty-five years old and he died of old age." The doctor walks away, as we glance at each other.

We soon leave the morgue, with Dean on the phone. "You were right about this one. It's definitely a job." Says Dean as he hold the phone away from his face before he continues his conversation.

I turn to Sam, as Dean talk on the phone with Bobby. "Sam, I know now's probably not a good time, but how are you doing? We haven't had much time to talk to each other."

He looks down at me confused for a minute before answering, "I'm fine, Olivia, you shouldn't be worried about me. How have you been? You've been unusually quiet lately."

I mental curse at myself for how Sam notices everything, "I'm fine," I shrug it off hoping he will just drop it. I look up to find that his green eyes hold concern. I can tell that he doesn't believe me and is fixing to ask me something, but Dean interrupts.

"Hey, guys. So Bobby said that all of the deaths are connected and he wants us to find the connection." Dean explains to us.

With that being said we head to one of the house where the husband disappeared. Once we arrived at the house the women, Mrs. Whitlow, allowed us to come in.

As of right now Dean is sitting on an ottoman, looking at a framed photo of and old man, who I can only assume is Cliff Whitlow, the husband that disappeared. Sam and I sit in armchairs while Mrs. Whitlow sits on the sofa.

"That's the most recent." Says Mrs. Whitlow to Dean, referring to the picture in his hands.

Dean hands the photo over to us. The photo is of Cliff as a golf tournament champion, Miami Palms June 2009, holding a golf club and trophy. A USMC tattoo is visible on his right arm.

"How long has he been missing?" Sam asks the women sitting across from me.

"Oh, I knew right away when he didn't come home Tuesday night." She explained to him

"Is there someplace he likes to go after work, maybe? A favorite bar?" Mrs. Whitlow laughs at Dean's question and shoot her a confused look.

"No. Tuesdays, he always works a bit late, but he always comes straight home." She reassured us.

"May I use your facilities, ma'am?" Dean ask and she nods her head and he leaves. As me and Sam continue talking to Mrs. Whitlow to keep her distracted. After we chat for a couple of minutes Dean comes back out and say our goodbye and leave the house.

Dean explains what he saw as he drives to Madame Liu's motel, he says that he saw a picture of him at this hotel. When we arrive there, we get out of the Impala and enter the building. The three of us walking along the corridor

"Well, at least he's consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates." Sam say breaking the silence that the hallway was laced with.

"Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age." Dean replies to him.

I roll my eyes at his comment, "Yeah, like either of you will live that long."

"True, but what makes you think you'll live that long?" Dean questions me.

I shrug, "I won't, I already know that."

"So...what do you think's in there?" Sam asks as we stop at the door of room 44, where Mr. Whitlow is suppose to be. We pause, pondering the possibilities that might be in there.

"A wrinkly, gooey corpse." Dean answers.

I pull out my lock pick kit and selects two while Dean and Sam keep watch, while I'm doing this a man starts shouting inside the room.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh! Oh, God!" A man yells from the other side of the door. We all look at each other and slam the door open.

"Hey! What the—" The man, apparently naked, is in bed with a woman, barely dressed.

"Oh." I hear Sam say from beside me.

"God." Dean completes Sam's sentence.

"Awkward." I say lowering the pick lock that was still in my hand and put it in my pocket.

Another woman comes out from under the covers. "It's gooey." Says Sam. Both women flee the bed.

"Sorry. Uh, got the wrong room." Dean says.

"Yeah, we'll just be leaving." I say as I grab the doorknob.

"Close the door!" The man yells.

Dean and I are outside and Sam is about to close the door behind them when he notices something. "Hey."

The Man has a USMC tattoo that looks exactly like Cliff Whitlow's.

"Nice tattoo." I say after realizing what Sam was looking at.

Sam comes back into the room. "Happen to know anybody named Cliff Whitlow?" He questions the man.

The man shakes his head, "Never heard of him."

"Well, that's weird." I say as Sam pull out an ID out of the wallet that was apparently in the man's pants.

"'Cause you're carrying his wallet." I continue.

Dean goes over to the bed and yanks up the covers to look underneath, "Huh." He drops the sheets.

"Your wife told us about your, uh, birthmark there. That's nice. Well, you look great. Cliff. Did you get some work done?"

Cliff shakes his head and sighs, "Could you give us some privacy?"

The two woman are robed now and Dean winks at them, then goes back to glaring at ClIff, while I roll my eyes at him. Cliff, also robbed now, hands one of the girls some money and they leave. He closes the door behind them.

"Please don't tell my wife." He says as soon as he shuts the door.

"Slow down." Dean tells the man.

"I'm begging you. As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of God, let's keep it that way."

"How can you possibly be Cliff Whitlow?" I questioned Cliff wanting to know how on Earth he can be Cliff Whitlow.

"I can't tell you." He responded and I rolled my eyes at him and glared.

"Well, either you tell us or we tell the missus." Dean chimes in.

"Okay! Okay! It was a game."

"Like...XBox?" Sam asks.

"Or like cards?" I inquired.

"What's XBox? No, and yes kind of like cards. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years." Cliff explains to us.

I give him a confused look. "What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asks.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. Guy comes up to me at a bar, invites me to play. Gives me twenty-five of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo jumbo over them, says now they're twenty-five years. I'm laughing, but then I come out up. And look at me."

"What was he chanting?" My twin asks wanting to know the spell.

Cliff laughs, "How should I know? All I know is, my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for free! Man's some kind of miracle worker."

"What does this miracle worker look like?" Dean questions the man.

"Just a guy. Maybe thirty-five, brown hair. Irish accent. His name was Patrick."

"Irish." I whisper to myself. I've always loved Irish accents.

"All right, all right. Where's this game at?" Dean asks.

"He said he likes to keep moving. Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you." Cliff explains.

"Thank you, Cliff." I tell him and we head for the door.

Dean turns around to face him again, "Oh, and, uh...stay classy."

We made it out to the street when Dean called Bobby. "It sounds crazy, right?" Dean says through the phone.

I tune out their conversation and turn to Sam, "Can I talk to you?" Sam turns to look down at me with confusion in his eyes.

"You know you can always talk to me right." He says bad I nod.

"Sam, I have to tell you something." He nods at me to continue, "you know the other day when Bobby was in the hospital and I left early and then you guys went to Colorado?" I asked him as I shifted my gaze to look up at him. He nodded so I continued. "I wasn't alone." I say while fidgeting with my fingers.

"Who was with you, Olivia?" Questioned Sam.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Lucifer." I tell him and I open my eyes to see his reaction. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was confused but also afraid for me.

"What did he want Olivia?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I stated. "He didn't say. And then I had this dream." I tell Sam.

"A dream about what?"

"I don't know it was weird, I was reliving a day a school but when I got home it changed and mom was there but she was an Angel and it gave me a riddle." I explained to Sam leaving out a few details.

"What was the riddle?"

"Mom said, 'We've met four times before. Three of them you know nothing about, the last you won't remember. There are two of us. The other you tried to kill. You've failed twice.' I know it makes no sense."

Sam had this look on his face like he know exactly what the riddle meant. "Actually it makes complete sense." I give him a confused look.

"Well, what does it mean?" I ask and he was about to answer when Dean got off the phone. He tell us that Bobby is coming to help us on this case, and then me and Sam went back to the hotel while Dean went to a local bar.

Sam, as usual is researching, and I lay down on the bed and put in my ear phones and play some music. Without meaning to I fall asleep.

"Olivia, where are you?" I hear Dean calling out for me, as I continue to run.

"Olive?" Sam joins in.

I run down the street and turn the corner when I hear my dad yelling this time. "Olivia, come back here, now!"

This was the first time that I ran away from home, I was ten, I thought I knew what I was doing. I thought I could take care of myself, but I was wrong.

Ignoring the yells from my family, I continue to run, not knowing what I was about to run into. My lungs we protesting, telling me to stop to get some air, but I ignored that as well. I knew that if I stopped they would catch me.

I decided to run away because I had a dream, it was about my mom. It was the night of her death I guess, because she died. I was in the nursery and she was on the ceiling burning, she was screaming or anything, but she said something to me.

She said that I was the reason she died. That if I was never born then she would still be alive, her, Sam, Dean, and Dad would all be happy together.

When I woke up from that dream, I could smell smoke. I don't know it was weird. I quickly got out of bed and rushed to find the boys. I was fixing to walk into the living room when I heard Dean and Dad talking.

"So she set her on fire?" I heard Dean ask. I couldn't see how Dad responded, but Dean spoke up again, " How do we kill it?"

Are they talking about me?

"We kill it the way we always do." Dad explained to Dean. "Now go get your gun, and Sam."

"Yes sir." Dean says and then I hear his footsteps retreat down the hall.

I decide to walk in there now, "I thought I told get get you weapons and your brother." Dad says with his back to me. He turns around and see me instead of Dean, "Oh, it you."

"What are we hunting?" I ask him wanting to help hunt whatever it is.

He shakes his head, "Oh, no. Your not coming. You'll just mess everything up, besides you can't hunt something that you've already found."

After he says that the boys walk in and Sam asks the same question I just asked, but Dad actually answers him. He tell him that they are hunting werewolves.

They leave soon after that, leaving me here alone, just like always. I sigh and sit on the chair. I notice a stack of papers on one of the end tables and reach to grab one. Quickly reading it, I am shocked to see what it says. It is definitely written in Dad's handwriting. It says,

'Olivia Winchester, isn't acting the same lately. I think she's getting those dreams again. I know she probably hates me, but everything I do is to protect her from the world we live in. I know she sees things, like hallucinations, of me yelling at her or the boys ignoring her, or Dean not taking care of her the way he takes care do Sam. I know she has dreams of the night Mary was killed and I know that she blames herself for it, I don't know why because she was six months old, there's wasn't anything she could have done. I don't let her come on hints with us because the monsters know that she's different, that she's somehow more powerful.'

My only guess was that it was one of his journal entries that he ripped out of his book. I read back over it but the words seemed to have changed. It now says that the hunt they went one was to try to kill their abomination of a daughter. I quickly run to my room and grab and change of clothes and head out of the door.

That's why I ran, which lead me here, running from my Dad and brothers. I take another turn down an ally. It was dark, and the air was cold, and seemed to be getting colder as the minutes ticked by. I stopped by a dumpster to catch my breath, when I heard a growl.

They weren't lying about hunting werewolves.

One of the werewolves jump on me and I kicked it off of me. "Whoa, easy there tiger." I voice says from behind me.

I turn around, still weary because of the werewolf behind me, "Dean." I say, "how'd you find me?"

Dean looks down and the clothes he's wearing, "Oh, you think I'm Dean. I see you still haven't figured out the riddle yet, have you?"

Suddenly feeling stupid, "You're the Angel that was possessing my mom in my other dream." I stated. They nodded. "Are you here to give me another riddle?"

Dean smirked, "Only if you want another." He says and I shake my head no, "Well, I'll take that as a yes. Okay this one will help you figure out the first one." He says and I nod. "The first time we met I was a janitor, the second was a mystery, we're about to meet again. The other you have yet to see." He says and then he disappears.

I open my eyes and sit straight up in the bed, breathing heavily. I hear voice outside of the door that belong to Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

I was awake when the three of them opened the door and I heard Bobby say, "No tricks—you actually beat the guy?"

Sam spreads his arms.

"How the hell?"

Sam just smirks at him, "Just lucky."

"What did I miss?" I ask as I sit up in the bed and stretch my arms.

"Well, Dean, here played the poker game with Patrick and lost so he turned old and I had to play to get him his years back." Sam explained to me. I gave him a questioning look.

"You won a poker game? But you suck at poker." I say and Dean nods along with me.

"Hey. I'll see y'all guys later." Sam says and he grabs his jacket.

"Where you going?" I ask him.

"Uh...mm, nowhere." He replied, to which I automatically know he's lying. All three of us look at him. "A booster shot. Don't say it."

Sam leaves, and Dean comes in and puts his burger down.

"Well, I guess we can get the van loaded." Bobby groans.

Dean holds up a finger and clears his throat, "I shouldn't have called you an idiot."

"Which time?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, I actually—I, I—I get it. Getting old ain't a bachelor party. And dealing with the crap you got to deal with—" Dean apologizes and Bobby interrupts him.

"Don't you go on pity patrol."

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm just...I'm saying, you know, if I was in your shoes..."

"You'd never stop complaining." Bobby says and I nod my head knowing that it's mostly likely true.

Dean stares for a moment, "Fair enough. You're not useless, Bobby."

"Yeah, Bobby. I know I wasn't there and I don't really know what you guys are talking about but your definitely not useless." I decided to join the conversation.

"Okay. Good talk." Bobby goes to roll away, but Dean steps in his path.

"No, wait a minute. Listen to me." Dean persists. He sits down and sighs. "You don't stop being a soldier 'cause you got wounded in battle. Okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Sam, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

There was long moment of silence.

"Okay." Was all Bobby had to say to that.

"Okay. Good."

"Thanks. Now, we done feeling our feelings? 'Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" I yell at Bobby, he looks at me and give me a look that says sorry.

"Yeah, we're done." Dean confirms. He gets up and he picks up his burger, looks at it, and puts it back down. He picks up his bag. "Let's go, Ironsides." He slings his bag over his shoulder and heads for the door.

"Oh, that one's sticking, huh?"

Dean looks back, smiling, and leaves. Bobby sighs,and I get off of the bed and head out as well hiding the door open for Bobby to exit.


	9. Chapter Nine Changing Channels

"Dean, will you please turn that down? I'm trying to read." I ask Dean, who is sitting on the edge of the bed watching a stupid show about a hospital.

"Shh, its Dr. Sexy." Dean responds never taking his eyes off of the screen. I roll my eyes and return back to my book. I am currently reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, it's been awhile since the last case so I've had some free time and I thought it would be a good idea to go to the library and get a book.

"What are you watching?" Sam asks as he walks into the room.

"Hospital show. Dr. Sexy, MD. I think it's based on a book." Dean responds, again not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asks him, and I look up from my book to see his reaction.

"It's called channel surfing." Sure Dean if that's what you wanna call it.

Dean gets up and turns off the TV, Sam grabs his suit jacket off the other bed and puts it on.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"Are you?" He asks me.

"Yeah, but just give me a minute." I say as I rush to bathroom to get ready. When I'm dressed in my suit and my hair pulled back into a bun. I walk out of the bathroom and Dean grabs his keys and walks out. We all pile into the Impala and head to the police station.

Once we get we explain why we are they, "One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" One of the police officers asks.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off." Dean states.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack." The officer says. Why are all the police theses days so stupid?

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" I question the man, knowing that it certainly was not a bear.

"What else would it be?" He simply responded.

"Well, whatever it was it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom." Dean adds.

"But your right, you know. I'm sure it was just a bear. I mean bears do that right?" I say with sarcasm.

"Is that common, a bear doing all that?" Dean asks the officer.

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep." The officer replied. He seriously still thinks this was a bear attack? "And bears."

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing." Sam adds.

"Yes, she did." The officer confirms, "My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said bear." We ask.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

"What did she say?" Sam asks and the officer leads us to an interview room to talk to the wife.

We sit down at a table and the officer leaves us to chat with Kathy Randolph. We asked her if there was anything else that could have killed her husband.

"No, it must have been a bear." Kathy answer the question we asked. "I mean, what else could it have been?" Many different things I think to myself.

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam asks her.

"No, I, I remember clearly now." She pauses, as if she's thinking, "It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw." I tell her.

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk." She states. We all have a look of confusion at what she said.

"The Incredible Hulk." Sam repeated.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton?" Dean asked, showing his inner nerd.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk." Kathy answered.

"Lou Ferrigno." Dean said knowing that somehow.

"Yes."

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno." Dean clarified.

"Yes." Kathy answers and we all turn our heads to look at each other. "You think I'm crazy."

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" I question the women.

"No." Kathy responded a bit confused.

"No." I hear Dean repeat from beside me.

We left the police station and headed back to the hotel after the questioning session. Dean is sitting a the table on his laptop and I am doing the same, looking up an article or something about what happened to the guy.

"Hey." Sam says as he comes into the hotel room, making me jump.

"Find anything?" Dean asks, turning away from the computer screen to look at Sam.

"Well, uh, I saw the house." Sam replies.

"And?" I ask wanting to know what he found out.

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—" Sam pauses and Dean intervenes.

"A Hulk-sized hole." Dean finished.

"Maybe. What do you got?"

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." I explain to Sam.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam says. Just desserts, kind of like the Trickster. Dean snorts from beside me.

"It's all starting to make sense." Sam adds.

Dean turns to Sam again, "How is it starting to make sense?"

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene." Sam pulls a handful of candy wrappers out of his pocket. "Candy wrappers." He drops them. "Lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Dean adds up all of the evidence.

I knew it.

"Sure looks like it." Sam answers.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot." Dean says and I smile remembering those days. It's not that I liked seeing Dean die everyday but I liked the Trickster's sense of humor.

"You sure?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?" I ask again.

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times." I shrug, he's got a point.

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—" I try again.

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?" Dean asks me.

"Talk to him?" I suggested.

"What?"

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him." I answer.

"For what?"

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us." I explained to my older brother, trying to make him understand.

"You're serious."

"Yeah." Sam adds catching on to what I'm trying to get at.

"Ally with the Trickster." Dean asks still not getting it.

"Yeah." Me and my twin say at the same time.

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy. Nice Liv" Dean throws in the nickname that I hate.

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him." I explain to Dean.

He sighs before he spreads, "How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?"

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show." Sam speaks up.

We sit around the room, waiting for a sign that the Trickster is here. Dean is sharpening a wooden stake and Sam is sitting at the table staring at the police scanner. I am on my computer researching how to tell if the Trickster is really a Trickster.

"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" Someone says through the police scanner.

"Hey." Sam says to get our attention, Dean stops working and focuses on the scanner, while I look up and stare at the scanner.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?" Dispatch says through the scanner.

"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody." The other person says.

"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way." Dispatch tells the guy.

Sam turns off the scanner, "That sounds weird." Dean commented.

"Weird enough to be our guy," Sam asks but we all know our answer. The Trickster is here. With that being said we head to the warehouse where the Trickster is hiding.

Dean, Sam, and I get out of the Impala, with no one else in sight. "There was a murder here, and there are no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean states what I was thinking.

"Crappy." I hear Sam say as Dean pulls three stakes and three flashlights out of the trunk and hands one of each to Sam and I. He closes the trunk and they enter the building.

When we walk through the door all three of us are both wearing white lab coats, we turn our heads to look around and at each other and ourselves.

"What the hell?" Dean says as a blonde doctor and an Asian doctor passes by us.

"Doctor." The blonde says to us.

"Doctor." The Asian, whose name tag says doctor Wang, says as well.

"Doctor?" Sam and I ask in confusion.

Dean opens the door that we just entered through, It leads to a janitor's closet where a man and a woman are making out. Dean quickly closes the door, looking freaked out.

"How did we get here?" I ask knowing they wouldn't have the answers.

A brunette doctor turns away from the receptionist's desk and approaches Sam, Dean, and I. "Doctor." Says the brunette, why do they keep addressing us with 'doctor' we are not doctors. She slaps Sam.

"Ow!"

"Seriously." She says and I look at her not understanding what is happening.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asks her again.

She slaps him again, "As if you don't know!" I look over at Dean, who looks just as confused as I am. She stalks off. Dean gawks after her, looking as if he's seeing a dream come true, I roll my eyes at him.

"I don't believe this." Dean says after a few seconds. I nod my head in agreement. I can't believe we are in a hospital when we were just at a warehouse.

"What?" I ask Dean.

"That's Dr. Piccolo." I roll my eyes knowing what he is talking about.

"Who?" Sam asks not knowing about Dean obsession with the TV show.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at—" Dean looks at the sign behind the receptionist's desk and gestures at it angrily, reading it aloud, "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Dean." Sam says, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Sam says still not getting it.

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD." I tell Sam. Sam gives us a weird look before we continue to walk down the corridor.

"Dude, what the hell." Dean asks us.

"I don't know." Sam answers.

"No, seriously, what the hell." Dean asks again.

"I don't know." I say this time.

"One theory. Any theory."

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land." Sam responds to Dean.

"That's your theory. That's stupid." Dean says.

"You wanted a theory you got one, unless you have a better one." I say to my big brother.

"You're the one who said we're on Dr. Sexy, MD." Sam argues.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real." Dean argues back.

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?" I ask him.

"I don't know." Was all Dean had to say as doctor Wang walked passed us.

"Doctors." She said as she walked on by us.

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean explains to us, showing his inner obsession with the show. He watches her go down the corridor and sees her pass a man sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of—" Another brunette doctor enters, sitting next to Johnny. "Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" My twin brother asks.

"I don't know. It is compelling." Dean replied.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan." I chime into the conversation.

"I'm not. I'm not." He says trying to reassure us but it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. "Oh boy." He says as he see something down the hall.

"What?" Me and Sam ask in union, we turn our heads to look at each other and then back to Dean.

"It's him."

"I love your way with words, I totally forgot about 'him'. How could I forget about 'him', he's my favorite." I sassed at Dean who just gave me a glare.

"Who?" Sam asks ignoring what I said.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy." Dean says as 'Dr. Sexy' walks down the corridor. He stops next to us and looks at Dean.

"Doctor."

Dean looks down, hiding his smile, "Doctor." Dean barely responded due to him freaking out.

Dr. Sexy then addresses Sam and I, "Doctors" Me and Sam nod, and Dean hits us on the arm.

"Doctor." We correct ourselves.

He then turns back to Dean, "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?"

Dean's expression goes from awed through confused. He glances at Sam and I, then back. "One reason?" He nods. "Sure." Dean looks down, and notices that Dr. Sexy is wearing white tennis shoes. Dean slams him against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy." Dr. Sexy says trying to push Dean away.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah. You're not a fan." I say enjoying what is happening at the moment.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean responds.

"Call security." Dr. Sexy yells out.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are." Dean tells him. Dr. Wang, the blonde doctor, and a security guard are all approaching. Dean glances around; only he, Sam, myself, and Dr. Sexy are still moving. He grins and morphs into the Trickster.

"You guys are getting better!" He tells us with excitement.

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean demands.

"Or what?" The Trickster questioned him. He grabs Dean's arm and twists, hurting him. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." Sam asks, as I put everything together. It's all starting to make sense.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?" He explains to us.

"Where the hell are we?" I questioned him.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets—" The Trickster raps on the window in a nearby door, then indicates the frozen people. "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" I ask again.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam says to the Trickster.

"Hm, let me guess. You three muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess." I'm shocked at how spot on he was. He was probably listening in on our conversations.

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out." Sam pleads.

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk." Says the Trickster as if it's no big deal.

"Survive what?" Dean asks.

"The game!" He says like it's obvious.

"What game?" I ask getting kind of annoyed at everything.

"You're in it."

"How do we play?" I question the Trickster.

"You're playing it." Was the answer that I received.

"What are the rules?" Dean asks him but he raises his eyebrows, grins, and vanishes in a burst of static. Once he leaves everyone starts moving again.

"Oh, son of a bitch." I hear Dean say.

"Paging Dr. Sexy. Report to the ER." I hear the intercom say throughout the building.

"Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan." Dean tells us, saying I told you so.

"Yeah, whatever. You want me to say it?" I ask Dean as I look up at him, and he nod. I let out a sigh before speaking, "You were right and we should have listened to you."

"Just, what do we do now?" Sam adds trying to change the subject.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving." Dean says as Dr. Piccolo appears and takes another swing at Sam, who ducks.

"Lady, what the hell?" Sam asks her in confusion.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant—"

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor." Sam interrupts her.

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die." She explains to Sam and I stare at her not fully understanding her medical talk.

"I have no idea what you're saying to me." Sam says that same thing that I was thinking.

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love." I give her a look, not understanding what she was getting at. She then leaves, sobbing.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here." Me and Sam say at the same time and then we turn our heads to look at each other. "We got to stop doing that." We say again at the same time. Must be a twin thing.

"Hey. Doctor." A guys says and Dean stops and turns around to face him.

"Yeah." Dean says casually.

"My wife needs that face transplant." The man says and I look a Dean grateful that he's not talking to me.

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" Dean bluntly tells the man. Dean starts to walk so me and Sam follow not far behind.

"Hey, Doctor." The man calls out for Dean again. I turn around and the man raised a gun and shoots Dean in the back.

Dean turns anD stares at him before he falls to his knees. "Real—it's real—"

"No no no, no no no no no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam yells in a panic.

"Sam, we are the doctors." I tell my twin, but he still looks around frantically.

Finally we get Dean down to the operating room and lay him on the table face down. He is staring through the headrest at several pairs of white tennis shoes, two of them being mine and Sam's. For inexplicable reason Dean is not under anesthesia.

Dr. Wang passes an operating instrument to another Doctor. Sam is dressed in operating scrubs, as is everyone else in the room. Dr. Piccolo is watching through glass. Sam holds something absorbent against Dean's injury with a pair of tweezers. He hands the tweezers to another Doctor and presses an already bloodstained cloth to the injury. While I, not know what to do, hand Sam the tools he needs.

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping." One of the doctored in the operating room says and I give Sam a questioning look. He shrugs at me not understanding what they are saying either.

"Doctor." Dr. Wang calls out. She holds out a scalpel, but Sam doesn't take it.

"What?"Her and another blonde doctor exchange glances.

"Sam. Olivia. Do something. Come on." Dean tells us.

Sam leans over and speaks in an undertone. "I don't know how to use any of this crap."

"Figure it out."

"Dean, it's not the simple," I pause for a minute and think about it then turn to Sam, "Is it?"

Sam grins awkwardly at the other doctors but doesn't do anything.

"Guys. Come on. I'm waiting." Dean says getting impatient.

"Okay. Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey." Sam orders the other doctors. The other doctors look at him and each other.

"Stat!" I add to help Sam before I go around the room to look for the stuff that he requested. Everyone starts moving.

Once everything has been brought to Sam, he starts the surgery. Sam's gloves that are on his hands are now covered with blood. Sam snips off the extra floss that he used for Dean's stitches.

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asks.

"Yep. You'll be fine." I tell him.

Sam looks up and catches sight of Dr. Piccolo, who mouths 'I love you' and sighs, smiling. While I try to hold in my laugh by faking a cough.

The operating room leaves my field of vision. The lighting and texture shift, and the light starts to flash in time with clapping. Shouts. The floor has become two doors, which slide apart.

Behind the doors is blue-lit smoke. A Japanese man comes out of the doors and forward between two Japanese women and me and Dean and Sam, both of whom are wearing more usual outfits (not what they were wearing earlier). The Japanese man says something in Japanese.

"Let's play Nutcracker!" He yells and the crowd cheers and applauds.

I looks around and notice that both Dean and Sam are standing with their shoes glued to a platform that has a slot for a pole with a large ball at the end. To one side is an LED screen that says "20".

The host says something in Japanese and pulls cards out of his jacket. Silence falls. "Sam Winchester." The host continues to talk in Japanese.

In college I took a little Japanese and I was good at it so I understood a little what he was saying.

He said 'What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?'

"Countdown." The host says.

"What?" Sam asks while looking at me knowing that I know Japanese. I mouthed the question at him but he read my lips in time before the timer ticked down the seconds.

"Uh, what am I supposed to say?" Sam turns to ask Dean.

"You think I know?" He ask.

Sam addresses the host, "Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese."

The host says something in Japanese, repeating the question.

"Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese." Sam repeats.

The screen hits "0". A buzz. The host says something in Japanese. "The answer is... Ruby! I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sir? For what?" Sam asks getting a little bit nervous. The host mimes hiding laughter. "Dean?"

The pole on Sam's platform comes up so that the ball whacks Sam in the crotch. Dean is horrified; the crowd cheers. While I'm just glad that I don't have to participate, I'm just standing here with two other Japanese girls holding a bag of chips.

"Nutcracker!" The host yells.

"Sam?" Dean asks.

Sam makes an inarticulate noise. One of the Japanese woman that are standing beside me says something in Japanese. The host goes over to her. She shows off a bag of chips.

"Have we discussed these nutritious Shrimp Chips? Lots of nutrition, tastes great...and the more one eats, the slimmer they get, just like you." I did myself saying in Japanese.

"You okay?" I hear Dean ask Sam. Sam just looks at him. Dean looks at Sam's platform, then at his own, and cringes.

"Please buy them." Other one of the Japanese ladies say.

The light on the doors starts flashing again. "Oh now what?" The doors open to reveal Cas. The crowd cheers.

"Cas?" Dean says.

"Is this another trick?" Sam questioned him.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Us? What are you doing here?" I yell from across the stage.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days." Cas explains. Has it been days?

"So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam tells him.

"Let's go." Cas agrees. He raises his arms to touch both Dean and Sam on the forehead and vanishes in a burst of static.

"Cas?" Dean calls out for him. The host comes back to center stage.

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels." He says. He pulls out another card and speaks in Japanese. "Dean Winchester. Would your Mother and Father still be alive...if your brother was never born?" He says in Japanese which I understand without a bit of problems which is odd since I haven't studied Japanese in years.

The screen begins to tick down the seconds from "20".

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean asks Sam starting to panic.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts." Dean tells him.

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh—wait." Sam says realizing something that we don't.

"What?"

"I played a doctor. In, uh, in Dr. Sexy I played a doctor. I operated."

"So?" Dean says not catching on.

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it." Sam explains.

"Go along with what?"

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese? I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!"

"Dammit!" Dean hits the button. The countdown freezes just before the buzz. He says something in Japanese. "The answer is...yes?"

The host repeats the last few syllables and so does Dean. The host shouts something in Japanese. Dean braces himself.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" The host yells and the crowd cheers.

"How did you do that?" Sam ask as I forget about what I'm suppose to be doing and wall over to them.

"I have no idea." Dean tells him honestly.

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive." I ask when I arrive over there.

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?" Dean asks.

"Good question." Dean forces a grin and waves.

For some reason I am doing yoga and while in a pose I say, "I've got genital herpes." I then change and sit in another yoga pose.

"I try to be responsible." I say in a calming voice. I have no idea where Sam or Dean are and why I'm not with them.

"Ask your doctor about using Herpexia." I say trying my best to play my role.

After that the place changes again we are now in a sitcom, we are staying in a motel.

"Supernatural is filmed before a live studio audience." Dean voiceovers

Dean puts some things in a refrigerator, closes the fridge, and turns around. Applause. There is a sandwich on the table, about a foot tall.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." He says as I go into the kitchen as well. Sam enters the room.

"Hey there, Sam. What's happening?" I ask as he walks in.

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world." He responds. Sam sees the sandwich. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth. Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?"

Dean gets a 'busted' expression. "Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah? Hm." The bathroom door opens. A women in a bikini comes out.

"Oh, Dean..." Sam and I look at her, not knowing that she was even here. Dean turns around.

"We have some more research to do."

Sam folds his arms, as do I. "Dean..."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells.

Sam goes over to the bikini woman, glaring over his shoulder at Dean. "Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do." He escorts the woman to the door.

"But we did do work! In depth." She argues. Dean waves at her as she leaves. Sam shuts the door and shakes his head.

Dean speaks through a forced smile, "How long do we have to keep doing this?"

"I don't know." I answer, and the crowd applauses.

"Maybe forever?" Sam adds. The crowd laughs. "We might die in here." Again the crowd laughs.

"How was that funny? Vultures." Dean asks into the crowd.

The door opens and Cas walks in, with minor injuries. Applause.

"You okay?" Dean asks with concern.

"I don't have much time." He tells us.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I got out."

"From where?" Asks Dean.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be." Cas explains.

"What thing—the Trickster?" I say.

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Cas is flung backwards into the wall, his face hidden. The Trickster appears at the door.

"Hello!" Applause and cheers. Cas gets up; his mouth has been duct-taped shut.

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies." The Trickster says. "Hi, Castiel!" He gestures at Cas, who vanishes in a burst of static.

"You know him?" Sam asks.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean questions.

"Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe."

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it." Dean says.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" The Trickster responds.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" I state.

"That's half the game." He answers.

"What's the other half?" Sam asks.

"Play your roles out there. Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."

"Okay well then what am I suppose to do?" I question him.

He turns to look at me and smile, "You choose whose side your going to be on, Sam's or Dean. Well in other words Lucifer's or Michael's"

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asks him.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end." Sam try's to reason with him.

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" He explains.

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" I ask the Trickster.

"I'm not on either side." He answers.

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" Dean asks again.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me." The Trickster says getting defensive.

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." Dean adds.

The Trickster's smile vanishes. He grabs Dean by the collar and slams him into the wall. "Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asks. The Trickster grins.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." He snaps his fingers.

With that we are teleported to another TV show. This one looks like one of the crime shows.

A man lies on the ground with a stomach wound. Crime-scene markers surround him and cameras flash. Dean, Sam, and I are standing outside the crime-scene tape, watching the various extras work. We turn around; we're wearing suits with matching blue shirts and sunglasses.

"Oh, come on." Dean yells. A police officer ducks under the crime scene tape.

"So, what do you think?" He asks us.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think." I give Dean a look.

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks." The officer nods and turns away.

"You gotta calm down." I tell Dean.

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night." He yanks them off. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags." Sam and I nod in agreement. "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here—oh shut up."

Sam notices something at the crime scene and takes off his sunglasses. "Hey."

"What?" I ask.

"Check out sweet tooth over there." The officer is sucking a lollipop.

"Think that's him?" Dean asks.

"Just, um, follow my lead." Sam says and I nod. He goes over to the body and Dean and I follow. We all put on their sunglasses as the crime-scene tape is raised to let them under.

"You, uh, you okay?" The officer asks.

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean asks him. The officer kneels next to the body.

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." Dean takes off his sunglasses, gets out a flashlight, and takes a closer look. Sam and I also takes off our sunglasses.

"Well I say, jackpot." Sam says trying to sound like an like he knows what's going on. The officer looks up, snorting in amusement. Sam puts his sunglasses back on.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." The officer indicates the bloodstain with his lollipop.

Dean grabs a stick and pokes at the hole in the shirt with it, getting blood on the stick, then puts his sunglasses back on. "Well I say, no guts, no glory."

The officer laughs. Sam puts his sunglasses back on. "Get that guy a Tums."

"Gutter ball." I say as I slowly put my sunglasses back on. The officer keeps laughing.

"Good one, guys."

Dean comes around behind him with the stick. The officer turns toward Dean, who stabs him with it. He collapses, struggling to breathe. No one notice except for another office, who starts laughing and morphs into the Trickster.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots." He says still laughing.

"Did we?" Sam stakes the Trickster from behind, and he falls over.

We are now back at the warehouse. The Trickster is still down with the stake through him. Dean, Sam, and I are back in the clothes they were wearing when we entered the warehouse.

We are now back at the motel, Dean is brushing his teeth and I have no idea where Sam is.

DEAN finishes brushing his teeth and spits.

"I'm worried, man. What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he?"

"Maybe he sent him back to heaven?" I suggest.

Dean nods at that and looks around for Sam to hear his input. "Sam?" The room is empty, besides me and Dean.

"Where are you?" I faintly hear Dean whisper. In a silent agreement we head out into the parking lot. Dean takes out his phone to call Sam, but it went to voicemail so we get into the impala.

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean leaves the message through the voicemail. He then snaps the phone shut.

"Dean?" I hear Sam's voice. I look around but I have no idea where he is. Also his voice was a bit odd. Dean looks around as well, confirming that Sam in not in the car.

"Sam? Where are you?" I ask starting to get worried for my brother.

"I don't know." He answers. Dean and I notice a red light on the dashboard. It flashes in time with Sam's words. "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster." Sam says voicing what we all were thinking.

We drive until we reach Knight Rider road, the impala now has red flashing light under the front grille thanks to Sam. Dean continues to drive on past the road.

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean says breaking the silence.

"Well, maybe he's hasn't been a Trickster this whole time. What if he's something else?" I suggest.

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster? Maybe Olivia's right Dean." Sam adds from the car radio.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks us.

"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster." Sam explains, which got me to thinking. What is something what is more powerful then a trickster.

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him." Dean adds.

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." I chime in, he's an Angel.

"Son of a bitch." Dean says realizing it.

"What?" Sam asks.

"I think I know what we're dealing with." Dean tell my twin. Dean quickly pulls over at the Knight Rider park, then gets out and goes to the trunk.

I say in the car to be alone with my thoughts. Why would the Trickster, or whoever he is, tell me that I have to pick between Sam and Dean. I mean I know they are going to be fighting for opposite side if they say yes but that doesn't mean that I have to choose. And he said almost like he knew I would choose Hell.

I tune back into the real world when I hear Dean shut the trunk and Sam say, "Ow. You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean says. He goes to the front of the car and shouts at the sky. "All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" I get out of the car to go stand beside him.

"Should I honk?" Sam asks and I crack a smile, I know I probably shouldn't laugh at that but I can't help it.

"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." The Trickster says appearing out of nowhere.

"Eat me."

"Okay, boys, and girls. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." I tell him and Dean nods agreeing with me.

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Me and Dean give him a look and he rolls his eyes. He snaps his fingers and Sam gets out of the car.

"Happy?" The Trickster says clearly not happy.

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asks.

"I am the Trickster." Was his response.

"Or maybe you're not." I add.

Sam holds up a flaming cigarette lighter and tosses it down. A ring of fire springs up around the Trickster.

"Maybe you've always been an angel." I tell him. He looks incredulous, then laughs.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean says. The Trickster laughs, then stops laughing.

Before I know it we are back at the warehouse and the Trickster is clapping "Well played, guys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean tells him and I look at him.

"Where'd I screw up?" The Trickster asks.

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." I explain to him.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean adds.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean says.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asks him.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." He says and I gasp.

"You're an archangel?" I ask and he nods.

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asks to clarification.

"Guilty."

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean questions him.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel explains to us.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asks.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" I ask him.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles."

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it." Sam try's to reason.

"It can't be stopped." Gabriel tells us.

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asks.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." I tell him.

He laughs, "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks him.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." Theres a long pause, both Sam and Dean look down, then at each other. While I stare at Gabriel.

"No. That's not gonna happen" Dean tells him.

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sighs. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be. So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean says.

"Oh am I."

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Dean tells him. Gabriel snaps his fingers and Cas appears.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asks with concern.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel." He says.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Gabriel answer him, and Cas glares.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam, Olivia." Dean says as he turns and walks away.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel calls out. Sam follows Dean. "So, so what? Huh?" Cas to follows Dean leaving me with Gabriel.

"You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Dean stops at the door and turns back.

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean pulls the fire alarm. Gabriel and I look up; the sprinklers go off. "Don't say I never did anything for you." He says then looks at me, "Come on, Olivia."

Dean leaves, with Sam right behind. Cas looks back for a moment and follows. "I'm sorry about them." I tell Gabriel before I turn to leave to.

"Olivia!" I hear him say from behind me, I turn to look at him. "This isn't going to be easy for you. But you will have to choose."

I walk back over to him, "But why? Why do I have to choose?" I ask him desperate for answers. Gabriel opens his mouth to speak but I stop him, "Don't you dare give me that 'you'll find out soon enough' crap."

He nods, "You have to choose because you Dad will be there." As he says that the fire around him goes out due to the sprinkler above us. With that being said he vanishes.

How can my Dad be there?

I leave the warehouse and find my brothers and Cas waiting for me by the Impala. When they see me come out, Dean is the first to speak. "What did he want?"

"He told me that my Dad is going to be there, that why I have to choose a side." I told the three of them. They all looked confused except for Cas who held a knowing look.


	10. Chapter Ten The Real Ghostbusters

After the encounter with the Trickster who is actually Gabriel, I started thinking about what he told me. I started becoming more distant and kept more to myself. They only thought they I couldn't get out my my head was my dad.

Would our Dad actually be there for the battle?

As of right now, Sam and Dean are down in the kitchen at Bobby's trying to find another job. It's been a few weeks since our last job. I am up in my bedroom laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I don't know why Gabriel's words have affected me so much. Usually I would just ignore it until it happened. Maybe this one is different because it's my Dad and I have thing that I never got to say to him. Things I still need to apologize for.

What I still don't get, and what I've been trying to comprehend for the last few weeks was how and why was he going to be there? Those are the thoughts that have been running through my head as I lay on the bed away from reality.

I was so lost in thought that when Sam walked up to my door and knocked that I nearly jumped out of the bed. "Olivia," Sam says cracking the door open a bit. "Can I come in?"

I nod until I realize that he can't see it, "Yes, Sam. You may come in." I tell him and he opens the door further and enters the room. He takes a seat at the foot of the bed beside me. For a while that's all we do, just sit there in silence.

"Are you still thinking about what Gabriel said to you?" Sam asks while turning to look at him with concern in his voice. I guess it's a twin thing or maybe it's just a sibling thing I don't know, but he always seems to know exactly what to say and how I feel. He always seems to know what I think. Maybe he can read my mind.

I nod my head, as I turn to took and notice the worry in his eyes for me. "I don't know, it's just been bothering me and the thoughts won't go away. They keep me up at night." I admit to him, while he listens.

He ponders for a few seconds letting my words sinking in, or maybe he's thinking about what to say. "You know him, he likes to play tricks don't take it seriously." Sam tells me.

I nod my head agreeing that it is probably just a trick to mess with my head. "Yeah you're probably right." I tell him honestly.

He smiles as if happy that I agreed with him, "Well, if your feeling up for it Chuck emailed us, saying to meet him." Sam says trying desperately to get me out of the house.

I smile as well, since his is so addicting and nod, "I would like that." Sam's smile grows even wider.

"Dean! She said that she would come. You lost." Sam yells down the stairs at Dean how is probably at the table eating a hamburger or pie.

"You guys made a bet to see if I went or not?" I ask Sam giving him a look of disapproval. Sam just smiles at me and heads out of the room and down the stairs with me not far behind.

Once we enter the kitchen, where Dean is, and quickly grab our stuff and head out to the impala. Without a word I get into the backseat with Sam in the passenger seat. Dean of course if driving, to where exactly I do not know.

After a few hours the Impala roars up a country road and squeals around the corner into a car park, past an old fashioned sign "Welcome to The Pineview Hotel". We pull up and jump out. Dean and I run around the back of the car and suddenly stop, looking confused. In front of us are a line up of identical Impalas.

"Hey. Come on." Sam says as he sees Chuck, a prophet of the Lord, pacing back and forth at the bottom of the steps leading up to the hotel. "Chuck! There you are."

"Guys?" Chuck says looking up at us a bit surprised and confused.

"What's going on." Dean asks.

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" Chuck says.

"You told us to come." I answer.

"Ah, no I didn't." He says and all three of us give him a confused look.

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam explains.

"I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean said starting to get annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...oh no." Chuck says.

"What?" Dean asks. From the top of the stairs I hear squealing and look up. Becky. I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Sam! You made it!" She exclaims. It's not like the rest of us didn't make it.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam says trying to be nice.

"Oh, you remembered." She says as she runs down the stairs. She lowers her voice for some reason before continuing, "You been thinking about me. It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either. "

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Asks Chuck who seems to be a little bit annoyed at her for taking his phone.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." Was her response.

"Becky..." Chuck tried to reason with her.

"What? They're going to want to see it!" She says excitedly and I look at her wanting her explain what it is that she think we need to see.

"See what?" All three of us, Sam, Dean, and I, say in union.

"Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!" Becky exclaims.

A guy appear at the top of the stairs with a clipboard. "Hey Chuck? Come on pal, it's showtime." Becky runs excitedly up the stairs. Chuck turns to Sam and Dean.

"Guys. I'm sorry. For everything." Chuck says before heading up the stairs and into the building. Me, Sam, and Dean look at each other, confused, then follow him up the stairs.

Once we enter through the door a large man walks past with a stein of beer. "Ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks wanting to know why this random guy was dressed like him. The man turns back to him. He is wearing much the same clothes as Dean, down to a Samulet around his neck.

"I'm Dean too. Duh." The man states as if it was obvious.

We all stare at him, utterly confused. Over Sam's shoulder I sees the Scarecrow God, Sam, noticing what I'm staring at, turns and does the same.

"Uh-oh. It's Sam, Dean, and Olivia. I'm in trouble now." The person that is dressed as the scarecrow says before he continues to walk by us. He is just a guy in costume. He has a can of soda in one hand, his sythe in the other. "Have fun you two. Aaaah!" He jiggles his sythe in Sam's face then walks away. Becky stands behind us, giggling.

"What?" Dean asks astounded. He turns to Sam and I and we all look around the room. It is filled with people dressed as every monster they've ever fought, bloody Mary, clowns, people with black demon eyes, a skinny woman dressed as Bobby, a guy dressed as Ash. There are tables of merchandise with the Impala on coffee cups, Chuck's books and more.

"Becky. what is this?" Sam asks the crazy fangirl.

"It's awesome! A supernatural convention, the first ever." She says a bit to excited. Sam looks at her as if he's mad, while Dean and I still look totally confused.

Becky then ushers us a hall where a man is standing in the stage talking. The three of us are standing in the back, with Becky bedside Sam.

I honestly could not tell you what the man was saying, I was getting lost in thought. My mind wandered to the dream I had or the Angels and the riddle they gave me.

 _We've met four times before. Three of them you know nothing about, the last you won't remember. There are two of us. The other you tried to kill. You've failed twice._

That was the fist riddle, which hardly makes any sense. And then there's the second riddle which makes less sense.

 _The first time we met I was a janitor, the second was a mystery, we're about to meet again. The other you have yet to see._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear Chuck take the stage.

"Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I..." He clears he throat. "Dry mouth. " He takes a very long gulps from a bottle of water. There is total silence in the room while he does so. "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess...questions?"

Every hand in the room goes up. Chuck looks startled, and I try to hide a laugh.

"Uh...you?" He points at a skinny young man in the front row, the man leaps up, grinning.

"Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam, Dean, and Olivia in the first place?" Chuck glances back at us. Sam and Dean cock their heads, interested to hear his answer. While I just give a reassuring smile.

"Oh, ah, I...it just came to me." Dean purses his lips and tilts his head back. Hands shoot into the air again. As the three of us look perturbed.

"Ok. Yeah. The hook man." Chuck says and a guy dressed as the hook man stands up.

"Ah yeah. Why in every fight scene, the twins and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" Hook man says in a very think German accent. Sam looks interested, Dean looks pissed, and I just thinking that maybe that's a good idea.

"I...yeah, I really don't know." Chuck answers but not really answering the question.

"Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean and Olivia be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nein? " Hook man continues.

Now Sam looks pissed, Dean looks thoughtful as he turns to Sam and I. I begin to question myself, how had I not known? Becky is shooting death stares at Hook man.

"HEY! If you don't like the books don't read em Fritz." Becky shouts as she walks do the row of chairs.

"Ok, Ok, just..okay, it's okay. so, next question." Hands shoots up, "Yeah, you."

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" A fan asks, only if they knew.

"Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Chuck announces. He looks up at us and we eye him suspiciously. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again."

The room erupts, people leap from their seats, yelling and cheering and applauding. Becky jumps up and down, screaming.

After Chuck announcement the fan leave the room and we go to a bar where Chuck and Becky are.

"Excuse us." Dean says go Becky then turns his head to Chuck, "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap."

Becky is giving Sam come hither looks, while Sam is trying not to notice.

"Hey, I didn't call you!" Chuck defends himself.

"He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" Sam tells him.

"Um...for food and shelter?" Was Chuck's response.

"Who gave you the rights to our life story." Dean asks while leaning of a chair.

"An Archangel, and I didn't want it!" Chuck explains.

"Well, deal's off, ok. No more books. Our lives are not for," Sam glances at Becky before continuing, "public consumption." Sam glances at Becky, who turns slowly to stare at Chuck.

"Ah..Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck turns to ask the crazy girl standing beside him.

She quickly nods her head, "Uh-huh."

After she left the three of us follow Chuck into a hallway. "Do you guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck says as he stops and turns around to face us.

"Yeah Chuck, we know." I answer for all of us.

"Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters, Ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?" Chuck rambles. A woman screams in the distance, and Sam and Dean take that as their cue to leave.

"No, guys...wait!" Chuck calls out for them. He then turns back to me.

"Don't bother, they won't listen." I tell Chuck, before I too head off to investigate.

"Olivia, wait." I hear Chuck say from behind me so I stop and let him catch up. "I know what Gabriel said to you."

I looked up at him a bit nervous, I'm not sure why, "Is it true then? Will my father really be there?" I ask him and he looks down at his hands avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not sure if you want to know the truth." I heard him mumble. Of course I want to know the truth!

"Why wouldn't I want to know the truth?" I ask as I thought occurs to me that the truth could be worse then a lie. Maybe not knowing is for the best.

"I just don't think I'm the right person to be telling you this." Chuck answers looking back up at me. I give him a confused look so he continues, "Look, if I tell you then it will alter which side to pick."

Now that just made me more confused, "Why would which side I pick affects the outcome?" I ask and Chuck looks leery on answering so I ask another. "Did you see the riddles that came to me in my dream?" I look him in the eyes as I ask, wanting to know if he would lie or not.

He nods, "I also know what they mean. But before you ask, no I can't tell you. I already promised them I wouldn't. Sometimes you got to figure out stuff for yourself." Chuck told me. "I'm sorry, but you will understand in time, Olivia."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying." I say as I let out a sigh, "You know it seems like everyone but me know something about me that I don't. I just wish you guys would tell me or at least stop hinting around it." I tell Chuck.

"Yeah, but the more hints you receive, the more you will know and you will soon be able to put the pieces together." Chuck say, "Well you better go, your brothers are probably looking for you by now."

I exit the hall way and start looking around the building for my brothers who are more then likely at the bar. I confirm my suspicions when I go to the bar and Dean downs a shot glass, Sam sits beside him staring morosely at his beer. I roll my eyes when Dean looks down the bar. The woman that was pretending to be the ghost is clicking away on her phone.

I quickly make my way over to the two brothers. I walk up to Sam, since Dean is busy trying to flirt with a lady sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Sam." I say as I take a seat beside my twin. He looks up from his beer that he was studying and smiles at me.

"Hey Olive." He exchanges, before taking a breath. "So," he pause as if thinking of what to say. "What did Chuck have to tell you?"

I stare at him for a moment thinking back to what Chuck had said. I tell him that Chuck knows what Gabriel was taking about when he said that Dad would be there, but he wouldn't tell me why or how. I told him that he knew about the riddles from my dreams, and that he knows what the mean. I also tell my twin that Chuck seemed a bit nervous when I asked why he couldn't just tell me the truth.

They know something about me, the Angels, and I'm not going to stop until I find out what it is.

Sam looks at me with a look that tells me that he is deep in thought. Pondering on what I just told him. "I think I might know what Chuck was trying to say." Sam says and I lean in closer.

"Well, what was-" I was cut off by a person that was screaming.

"For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." The man yells at someone, catching mine and Sam's attention.

Dean walks back over to us and then we make out way over to the man that is freaking out and creating a scene

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors." Someone tries to reassure the man.

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?" He argues with the person.

"You saw something?" Sam asks him interrupting their conversation.

"This isn't part of the game jerk." He tells Sam and then continues to talk to his friend. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." He then walks away.

"Alex, wait. Hey, come back!" His friend yells for Alex, as Sam turns to us.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think that guy's a good enough an actor to be acting." Dean replies.

"I don't know, don't you think it's a bit odd that there's a ghost problem here while a Supernatural convention is going on?" I say but then realize that after I said it how stupid that sounded. Just because there's a conversation doesn't mean that won't stop ghosts. "Never mind, don't listen to me I don't know what I'm talking about."

With that being said we walk into the foyer and hear the manager telling people that are dressed as Sam, and Dean that this place is haunted. He continues his spiel as we pass him on our way to the front desk.

"Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asks the hotel manager.

"Look, I don't have time to play Star Wars guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot." He replies rudely.

Dean slides a fifty dollar bill across the desk, "Actually we ah...really want to talk to you."

"Ok. You guys are really into this."

"You have no idea." I reply.

"What do you want to know?" He asks, well for starters, everything.

"All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?" Sam tells that man.

"We generally don't like to publicise this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage'. Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself." The manager explained to us.

"And is tonight really her anniversary?" I ask him.

"Yep, guess your convention folks want authenticity." He answers and I nod my head knowing this is causing the ghost to appear.

"There been any sightings?" Sam asks.

"Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once. "

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids." Dean questions the manager.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." He tells us, but Dean being Dean, slides another fifty dollar bill across the desk. To which the manger replies, "Attic," he says softly.

Shortly after that we make our way to the attic, which took a while since this place doesn't have an elevator we had to walk up a couple flights of stairs.

We each crawl in through a small space, both with flashlights, while the EMF starts buzzing. "The EMF's going nuts." Sam states.

"Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it." Dean says.

"No way this ends well." I tell the boys.

"Yeah well serves them right."

"Dean..." Sam and I both say as we continue looking.

...

The three of us continue shining our torches into every corner.

"My mommy loves me." We hear a little boy say. Sam spins around to see the boy crouching in the corner, hands holding his head. Dean and I come up beside Sam.

"I said my mommy loves me." The boy repeats. Sam responds by agreeing with the boy. "My mommy loves me this much!" He moves his hands, revealing he has been partially scalped, then disappears.

After the strange encounter with the ghost boy we head back to the bar. The three of us go and sit down to discuss the ghost problem.

Sam tells us after he gets off of the phone that Leticia Gore butcher four boys, and one of them happened to be her own son.

"Her son." Dean and I ask in shock.

Sam nods his head, "Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid."

"Oh that's it, I'm gunna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?" Dean asks the younger brother.

"He doesn't know." Sam answered. Two people who are dressed as Sam and Dean are taking near us and one of them pulls out a map, which Sam reaches out to touch the map.

"Hey, hey!" One of them yells at Sam.

Grabbing the map back the other one says, " Hey, do you mind?"

"It's real. A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds." Sam explains to me and Dean.

"Where'd you get that." Dean asks the one dressed as him.

"It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity."

"Yeah right. Gimme the map, Chuckles."

"Yeah well you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." The guy dressed as Dean told Dean. He pulls back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Dean! Cool it." The guy that's dressed as Sam tell him. Dean pulls out his own gun, his Taurus.

"Dean!" Sam and I both yell at him.

"What! They're freakin' annoying." Dean says and I nod in agreement.

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together." Sam suggests.

The two exchange looks, "Ahem. We..ah...we get the sizzler gift card." Dean rolls his eyes but agrees. "And we get to be Sam and Dean." Sam, Dean, and I exchange looks.

"Fine."

"Yes." 'Dean' whispers to himself.

...

The five of us, me and my two brothers and the two dressed as my brother, exit the building to go to the cemetery. The two guy whose name I found out is Demian and Barnes, walk along a path, Dean, Sam, and I behind.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, would you hurry it up?" Demian calls out to Sam and Dean.

"Okay. If there Rufus and Bobby, then who am I?" I question Demian.

Demian and Barnes turn back to look at me and then turn to look at each other and smile, "Olivia Winchester." The say in union.

"Hey ya sis." Barnes says, and I smile awkwardly. I turn to face Sam and Dean when the two in front of us start walking again.

"Please kill me." I whisper to Sam, who smile and continues walking.

"Are you all right?" Sam asks us.

"I'm trying to be." Dean replies grumpily.

"I'm fine." I state as I continue walking.

"So where were we?" I hear Barnes say from in front of us.

"Ah, Dr Ellicott and just zapped your brain.1.10 Asylum" Demian say.

"Right, got it. Ahem," Barnes then goes into character, "Why are we even here Dean? You just following dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? You that desperate for approval?"

"This isn't you talking Sam." Demian says also in character.

Dean and I to San with a 'How much do we have to put up with' look. Sam frowns.

"See that's the difference between you and me. I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic."

"So what are ya going to do Sam? Are you going to kill me?"

"Man I am so sick of you telling me what to do."

"All right, you know what? That's it. That is it." Dean interrupts their argument.

"What's wrong Bobby." Demian asks Dean.

"I'm not Bobby, ok? You're not Sam. You're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?" Dean all but yells at the two pretending to be Sam and Dean.

"Because we're fans. Like you." Barnes answers breaking character.

"No. I am not a fan, ok. Not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean, and Olivia story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send momst people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like... like circus freaks?" Dean yells at them starting to go on a rant while me and and Sam exchange glances but remain silent.

"Uh...I don't think they care, because they're fictional characters!" Damian answers like it was obvious, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot." I chime in. Dean storms off down the path, leaving the two staring after him. Demian and Barnes turn back to Sam and I with a 'what the heck' look.

"He..uh...he takes the story really seriously." Sam tries to explain to them.

...

We eventually make it to the cemetery and the five of us start shining their flashlights on the gravestones. "I found the four boys." I hear Dean yell as I shine my light on the tombstones at I walk by them.

"And here's Leticia Gore." I announce to the group.

Dean and I look up, and Demian and Barnes are tip toeing around the edge of the cemetery, shining their torches in the bushes.

"Ah...what are you guys doing?" I hear Dean ask. The two of them, Dean and Demian, start arguing about how this is real life and not a game. Sam dumps his bag and leans down.

"Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?" Demian asks sounding pretty scared. To which I reply with telling him that we are dead serious.

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game." Barnes tries to tell Demian although he seems unsure himself.

"Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" I tell the two cosplayers.

Dean finishes digging out the grave and hits the coffin. The others stand around the grave shining their torches. The wind picks up as he grunts and lifts the coffin lid, revealing a skeleton.

"That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a... that's a skeleton skeleton."

"You just dug up a real grave."

"Yeah." Deans says like it was obvious, which it was. These two are stupid thinking that all of this is just a game.

"You guys are nuts." Demian finally speaks up.

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters." I chime in.

"Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real." I roll my eyes at his statement. They then turn to walk away.

"My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this, ..." Barnes turns back to look at Sam and freezes.

"What?" Sam asks, and I turn to look at him as well and see Gore behind Sam.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" She yells causing Sam to turn around as he backhand his across the cemetery Demian and Barnes scream and turn to run. Dean heaves himself out of the grave, grunting with the effort. Barnes trips and falls. As I rush over to Sam to see if he's okay.

"Sam!" I yell as I race over to my twin. "Are you alright?" I ask with concern laced in my voice.

"I'm fine." He responds and I can breath a bit better knowing that he was okay. "Come on. We should probably help Dean." Sam says and I nod in agreement.

Sam lifts himself to his feet while Dean turns to face Demian and Barnes.

"Real enough for you?" He asks. The two of them turn to look at Dean, horrified.

...

We left the cemetery and went back to the bar, where Dean shoots down a shot glass and exhales carefully.

I can hear Dean, Barnes, and Damian start a conversation but I don't listen. Instead I think back to the riddle that Gabriel gave me.

I've come to the conclusion that the one that we tried to kill is in fact Gabriel, but the questions remain. Who's the other person? How do they know so much about me? I don't have a role in the apocalypse like my brothers do, so why me?

To my left I notice Dean nodding his head, as Sam turns to look at me. His look tells me to follow them, so I get up and head towards them. We turn and cross the room to where Chuck is standing with the convention manager.

"Hey Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much." Dean says once we reach him and then we turn around a walk away.

The three of us approach the main doors, they are locked. We try push against them then turn around, looking around the room.

"That's weird." I state glancing at the two bothers.

"Definitely." They respond.

...

Inside the hotel Dean strains to open a window with no luck, as I help. Sam approaches, and Dean notices. "Hey. Anything?"

"Every exit's locked. Almost like..." Sam trails off.

"Something's keeping us in?" I chimed in. Dean knocks his fist against the window in frustration.

"Yeah. This is bad."

"Gee ya think Sammy?" Dean says with sarcasm in his voice. Down the hall a woman screams and we stare at each other for a moment before we start running.

The actor woman ghost runs out of a room, looking behind her, and is caught by Dean.

"Don't go in there!" She exclaims.

"Get downstairs ok? Go go!" He tells her. We walk into the library. The Gore's son is again crouching in a corner holding his head.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?" He asks us.

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How bout some thanks." Dean replies to the boy.

"My mommy didn't do this to me." The boy explains to us.

"What? Then who did?" I asked him, but the boy disappears.

As we come up the stairs, a group of people start running. We continue walking and find the Hook Man dead, scalped just like Gore's son

...

Inside the auditorium, Chuck speaks the the crowd tell them that they were out of time. Then Sam runs on stage and whispers in Chuck's ear.

"Hey...What? Holy crap." He responds when Sam tells him that we have a ghost problem. The audience murmurs in concern. Sam covers the microphone before speaking to him again.

On the other side of the auditorium Dean and I open the door and usher the staff inside.

"Buddy, I got work to do." One of them complains

"You're gunna want to see this, trust me. It's gunna be a hell of a show. " Dean tells him. All the staff file in, ending with the actor ghost woman, looking pissed off. Dean and I close the door, Sam joins us and we begin laying salt.

"Ah, what does the future hold for Sam, Dean, and Olivia? Well, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, because let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think." Chuck says from the stage.

"Ok. New theory. The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously." Dean whispers at us.

"Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians." Sam responds.

"LARPing as cowboys and Indians."

"Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him." Sam adds.

"Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself." I join into the conversation.

"If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building." Sam says and I nod.

"Yeah and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control." Dean says.

"Smooth move on our part."

"Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones." Dean tells us.

"How? We're trapped, we don't even have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing." I tell him.

"Exactly." He says and I give him a confused look.

We leave the auditorium and follow Dean as he find the actresses that is playing the part of Gore. "You want me to do what?" She asks after we tell her what to do.

"You're an actress. We just want you to act." I tell her.

"I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it." She responds.

"You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important." Sam try's to reason with her. A hand drops on Dean's shoulder.

"We wanna help." Says Damian and Barnes.

"Just give her the puppy dog thing ok?" Dean tells Sam and then turns to the other two. "Guys, no."

"Why not?" The ask him.

"Cause this isn't make-believe." I tell them.

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified." Damian explain.

"Yeah but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something." Barnes tell us.

"Why?" Is all Dean says.

"Because. That's what Sam and Dean would do."

...

Inside the library the actor woman walks into the room nervously. "I don't wanna do this."

"I'm right here sweetheart, I've got your back. Trust me, this is going to work." Dean tells her leaning around the corner, "Besides, Olivia will be here with you." The woman turns to look at me and I wave at her awkwardly.

He pulls back so he can't be seen.

"Boys? Boys? Come here this instant. You come when I call you. You understand me?"

"Miss Gore?" Says one of the boys that popped into the room.

"You boys have been very naughty. Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now." She commands the boys. The boys all flicker backwards, worried. "Very naughty, you hear m?"

Music starts playing on a cell phone. The boys frown and look at each other. The actresses, looking scared, slowly reaches into her skirt pocket, takes out the phone and kills the music. The boys stare at her. I raise my iron bar and come into the room.

"Run." I yell at her. The boys raise their knives and move toward me.

I am thrown against the wall, my iron bar sliding across the room. The boys raise their knives and move towards me. Sam and Dean swoops up the bar and disperses them. They put out a hand to pull me up.

"Thanks." I tell them.

Sam is flung back against the wall, losing the iron bar.

"Sam!" Dean and I yell with worry in our voices.

Dean and I are slammed to the ground on our backs, a boy on top of us, glaring at us.

A boy grabs Sam by the hair and yanks him backwards. He holds his knife to Sam's hairline.

"No!...Dean! Olivia!" He yells.

Dean is also being held down. He has one hand holding off a hand at his throat, the other the knife at his head. Both men grunt with the effort as the knives get closer.

I on the other hand and cornered by two of the boys who are also holding knifes. The try to slash at me but I dodge and the knife hits where my head just was.

Then out of nowhere the boys burn up. Sam, Dean, and I lay panting and gasping.

"You know maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee." Dean says breaking the silence.

...

Emergency vehicles are lined up, a few people talking to police, the hook man's body being removed. Dean and I come down the stairs with Damian and Barnes.

"You know I gotta hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks." Dean admits and nod in agreement. They stand looking at each other for a moment. "Guys, I don't even know your names." Dean adds

"Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Demian. What's yours?" They tell Dean, they already told me.

Dean and I look at them for a moment, considering, "Dean. The real Dean."

"I'm Olivia." I add and after a moment Damian and Barnes starts laughing.

"Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!" Damian says to Dean and then turns to me, "Yeah I can see that, you do look like an Olivia."

"Get the hell out of here Dean!" Barnes chimes in.

Dean looks disappointed for a second, them smiles, "Well, anyway. Thanks. Really." Then we go to walk away.

"You're wrong you know."

We turn around, "Sorry?"

"About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about." Damian says.

"Is that so." Dean says and I look over at him and see the smirk on his face as one forms on mine.

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you. Well who wouldn't want that?" Damian explains.

"Maybe you got a point. You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?" I tell the two of them.

"Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room." Barnes tells us.

"Oh. Well it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends." Dean adds.

"We're more than friends." Damian tells us. He takes Barnes hand, they twine their fingers together. "We're partners." Barnes drops his head onto Damian's shoulder and they both grin at us.

I smile at them, "Oh. Wow. Ahem. Howdy partners." Dean says suddenly becoming awkward.

"Howdy." They say.

We leave the two of them and head to the Impala, Dean leans up against it waiting for Sam and I sit on the pavement. I grab a rock and draw on the paceman because I'm bored and Dean won't unlock the doors.

"You ok?" Sam says and I jump, not expecting him.

"Yeah, you know? I think I'm good." Dean replies.

I look down at my drawing and notice that it is a battle in a graveyard with all of us in it.

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt." Sam tells us.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way?" Sam says.

Then I notice something. Sam is different and there's a person there that I don't recognize. But that's not what catches my eyes. It's me. I'm on the wrong side of the war.

"What are we waiting for?" I hear Dean says breaking me out of my thoughts as I stand up and we all get into the car. Dean turns on the care and we cruise out of the car park.


	11. Chapter Eleven Abandon All Hope

After everything that has happened in the last couple of years it's a nice thing to just relax and hang out with my brothers and Bobby. But as we all know, good things never last long.

Dean talked Cas into finding a demon named Crowley so that we can talk to him. That's what they are doing right now, Dean is on the phone with Cas and Sam is listening in on the conversation. I on the other hand have no interest in this demon. I've learned my lesson about not messing around with those creatures. Instead I read a book. The Bible, so that I can try to understand Lucifer a bit more and try to predict his next move.

I hear Dean before I see him. "Come on sis, we're leaving." He didn't have to say anything more as I closed my book and started following him.

Once we reach the door to head outside and get in the car to drive away, I stop. Both of my brothers turn back to look at me. "Olivia, what is it? Are you okay?" Sam asks me with concern in his eyes.

I nod my head, looking back at the stack of papers and book. "Yeah, no I'm fine. I just need to stay here you know." I respond and I notice the concern for me grow within them. "I'm not very good in a fight anyways." I say with a shrug. "Go on without me, I'll be fine." I tell them and Dean nods before leaving with Sam following behind giving me a worried look.

Once they leave I close the door and lean my back against it before sliding down and holding my knees to my chest as I break down and cry. Why couldn't they see how broken I am inside. Why can't they see how much I need their help, I'm just too embarrassed, or I don't even know if that's the right word, to tell them.

I wipe my eyes and stand up, and as I look up I see him. Gabriel. I blink my eyes thinking that I might just be seeing things. But when I open them again he's still there. "Gabriel, is that you?" I ask in shock as I stand there frozen.

He smiles as he walks closer to me. The way he smiles give me an uneasy feeling in my stomach, this is not Gabriel. "Yes and no. I'm not technically Gabriel but I do look like him don't I?" The feeling of dread stays with me and the man walks closer. I search for a knife that I keep on me, but it's not there. "Looking for this?" He holds us my knife.

Ignoring my growing fear, I try my best to put on a brave face. "What do you want?" I ask him and him smile just grows. I look around me for anything that I could use for a weapon.

"Well you see, I'm here because of you." He says and I stop my search for a weapon and look up at him confused. "We need to talk."

Five full shot glasses in a row next to a row of three upside-down shot glasses, a gap, and a full shot glass. Another glass is placed upside-down in the gap. Jo drinks from a beer bottle. Ellen drains the fifth and puts it back upside-down. "All right, big boy." She says go Cas.

"Well." Cas drains all five of his in a row, and Ellen stares at him. "I think I'm starting to feel something." Jo gawks and grins.

Sam, Dean, and I are sitting at opposite sides of Bobby's desk, both with beer bottles. "It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asks Bobby. Earlier when they came home they filled me in on what happens. They met a demon named Crowley and he told them to use the Colt to kill Lucifer, and where to find him.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never." Dean says and I roll my eyes alone with Sam.

"Thank you again for your continued support." Sam replies sarcastically.

"You're welcome, and our sister who seems to not want to hang out with us anymore." Dean says while looking at me.

"It's not like that." I try to explain. "I just... I don't know. I can't explain it." I let out a sigh in angry for not finding the words. I can't say I have a lot going on because so do they.

We all clink bottles and drink. "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" Dean adds.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this." Dean pushes some papers at Sam and I. "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there."

"Okay." Is all Sam says in response.

"Look, when you think about it...you can't come with." Dean tell him and I look at him and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Dean." Sam tries to defend his reasoning.

"Look, me and Olivia go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart." Dean explains and I have to admit that wouldn't be smart.

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?" Sam asks pointing out another good point.

"I'm serious, Sam."

"So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together." Sam tell us.

They look at each other for a long moment. Dean looks away first and then Sam. They both turn to look at me asking for my opinion.

"Look I know it's not a good idea for Sam to be there," I pause and see Sam roll his eyes, "but Sam is right. If we're going to do something we have to do it together."

"Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea." Dean reluctantly agrees. Dean looks past Sam and I, attention caught by Cas, Ellen, and Jo. Sam and I look too.

"Boy, talk about stupid ideas." Me and Sam say.

"I hate when you two do that." Dean says before going back to the subject. "Good God. True, that." Dean the. gets up and goes over to the refrigerator, where Jo is rummaging, rear end prominent.

I watch as he leave before I turn to Sam. "Can I talk to you?" I ask him and he look down at me nodding. I look around at all the people and I realize that I don't want everyone to know, not yet. "In private?" He nods again before walking into one of the bedrooms.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me that you couldn't in front of everyone Liv?" Sam asks once we enter the room as he sits on the bed. I give him a questioning look at the new nickname he gave me.

I take in a deep breath suddenly not sure if I even want to share it at all. But finally I gather up enough courage to tell him. "When you guys were gone Gabriel came, or at least someone who looked like Gabriel. He never did say his name." I pause look at him trying to see what he is thinking.

I see the concern growing in his eyes at what I told him. "What did he want?" He asks as I come over to set on the bed beside him.

"He told me that this isn't going to be an easy fight. He told me that you would tell Lucifer yes and that we, me and you, would get trapped in Hell." I tell him. I wait as he ponders on what I said. Before he could speak I add something else. "He also said something else." This regained Sam's attention. "He said that I would side with Lucifer in the final battle."

"Olivia, for all we know this could be the final battle. Maybe you should stay here." Sam tells me. I stand up and look down at him.

"No. I sided with you about you going and now your not going to side with me. Besides he could have been lying. I've learned not to trust anyone, all they do is let you down." I tell him and her nods. "I'm going." I turn and walk calmly out of the room.

"If you're into that kind of thing." I hear Dean say to Bobby as I enter the room.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby calls out as everyone gathers around. Sam comes in, then Ellen and Jo.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen complains.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby replies. Cas enters while Bobby finishes fiddling with a camera on a tripod. Bobby rolls his wheelchair back. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Everyone is in the room now, getting in position for the picture, smiling. "Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen says.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Cas says as the smile disappear before the camera flashes. After the picture we all gather our things and pile into the Impala.

Missing posters are tacked to a telephone pole. The Impala drives in followed by another car; visible behind them is a billboard that says "ANTI-GOD IS ANTI-AMERICAN" on an American-flag background, next to a sign that advertises "ADULT VIDEOS". Dean, Sam, and I both have hands out the windows, phones in hand.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asks and I look down at my phone and frown.

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky." Dean answers.

"Neither do I." I chime in. Dean waves the other car up next to him. Ellen is driving, and Jo is sitting in the passenger seat.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asks.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean tells them and Ellen nods. Dean drives off while Ellen parks.

We check out the station, but like everything in this town, it's empty. We quickly leave it as Ellen and Jo are back in their car. They come to a stop next to us.

"Station's empty." I state.

"So's everything else."

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asks and that's when it hits me. Lucifer took him. I mean they are brothers after all. Or maybe he just wants leverage to make Sam say yes which scares me even more.

"What? He was with you." Sam says with worry in him voice, probably thinking the same thing that I am.

"Nope. He went after the reapers." Ellen clarifies.

"Reapers?"

"He saw reapers? Where?"

"Well, kind of everywhere." Of course there would be Reapers, he brought a horsemen with him. The Reapers leader, Death. Me, Sam, and Dean look at each other.

We head back to the car to grab our weapons. We all grab shotguns as we walk down the street looking around for trouble.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean speaks up breaking the silence.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asks to no one.

"I don't know what else to think." Dean answers.

"Well, I don't think. I know Lucifer took him." I add and everyone turns to look at me. "I can explain it, okay I just have this feeling." I explain before they can ask.

"There you are." Someone says from behind us. A voice that is all to familiar. Meg. Everyone turns to face the new threat.

"Meg."

"Shouldn't have come here, boys and girls." She says as she walks closer.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean aims the Colt at Meg.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano." Something splashes in a puddle near Meg's feet; the sounds of dogs growling and barking. Sam, Ellen, Jo, and I glance around for the source of the noise; so does Dean, but he is obviously pretending he's not afraid.

"Hellhounds." I hear Dean whisper.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you." She tell the dogs.

"I think we'll pass, thanks." I tell her.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." She replies.

Dean looks back, and she nods, "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Meg shakes her head. Dean shifts his aim and fires; blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.

"Run!" Sam and I yell as we take off. A hellhound tackles Dean, and Jo looks back.

"Dean!"

"Jo, stay back!" Dean tries to warn her. She fires her shotgun in Dean's direction. Ellen, Sam and I stop running. Jo keeps firing, knocking the hellhound further and further back. Another gets her from the side. As we start running towards them.

"No!" The hellhound shreds Jo's side. Sam and I start firing. Dean scoops up Jo and runs past us, we to turn to follow. Dean heads for one of the nearest stores, Ellen goes ahead to open the door, and Sam and I stay back to keep shooting.

Once everyone is inside Dean leans Jo against the counter; she's whimpering. "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now—" Ellen tells her daughter.

Sam and I chain the doors shut. "Okay." We breath out.

"Boys, need some help here!" Ellen calls out.

Sam and Dean grab bags of rock salt. "Go go go—"They slit the bags open and frantically line the doorway and windows. Ellen peels Jo's hand away from the injury; it spurts blood. We all stare and Ellen look over her shoulder at them, horrified.

Jo has been bandaged up, after we search the whole place for something to cover her wound. "Gonna be all right." Ellen tells her. I hand a bowl to her.

"Thank you." I nod and go over to Sam and Dean, who is fiddling with something electronic.

"How's she holding up?" Dean asks and there's a long pause.

"Salt lines are holding up." Sam speaks up when he realizes that I couldn't.

"Safe for now." Dean reminds him.

"Safer. Trapped like rats." Sam says and it's true we are trapped. Trapped in here when those mutts can break in here at any time.

"Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what." Dean points out. I hate when he's right. After he says that there is a long pause "Here we go."

"Sam, some help here, please?" Ellen calls out for Sam and he leave. I see Dean playing with a gadget and realize that I should be doing something.

"I'm going to go watch the door, I guess, to make sure that they can't open it." I tell Dean and her nods. I walk over to the door and look out of the glass windows.

When I get there I see movement but not anything else. This would be so much easier if I could just see the dogs. A few minutes have passed by as I watch out of the window. There is commotion going on because Dean got ahold of Bobby through the radio. Him and Ellen are still trying to help Jo.

"That's my girl, you're okay, honey—" Jo looks no better. Ellen is next to her, with Dean, Sam, and I several feet away.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean speaks up.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." I state my input in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town." Dean says and I find myself nodding in agreement.

"Won't be easy." Sam says and it would. There are quite a bit of hellhounds out there to get past to even get them to a car.

"Stretcher?" Dean suggests.

"I'll see what we got." Sam turns to go looking.

"Stop. Guys, stop." Jo speaks up. Ellen looks between the boys, me and Jo. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" The three of us walk over to Jo. "Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here." I'm not like where this is going. "Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen's says and you can hear the panic in her voice at the thought of losing her daughter.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." Jo explains to her mom.

"Everything we need?" Sam asks and I too and wondering what she is up to.

"To build a bomb, Sam." Jo says and then the ingredients that she was naming off clicked in my mind, those are what you need to build a bomb.

"No. Jo, no."

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway." Jo explains and I feel tears start to build up in my eyes.

"No, I—I won't let you."

"This is why we're here, right?" Ellen shakes her head, crying. "If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it."

"No!" Ellen shouts and looks up at Dean. "That's not—" she started but Jo cut her off.

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo is smiling and Ellen starts sobbing.

"You heard her. Get to work." The three of us grab our materials and assemble the bombs, filling them with nails and rock salt for shrapnel. Night has fallen. Sam takes Jo's hand for a minute while Dean and I string the wire to the button Jo will hold.

"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later." Dean says to which Jo responded by tell him that he should make it later. Dean puts the button in Jo's hand and holds on. Jo is crying. Dean kisses her once on the forehead, once on the lips, and leans their heads together for a moment before getting up. Ellen comes back to sit by Jo. They watch each other for a moment and Ellen smiles.

"Mom, no."

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important." Ellen say. She going to stay here with her daughter until the end. Jo only nods. "But I will not leave you here alone."

"Dean—" I hear Sam say as a stay rear escapes and rolls down my cheek.

"Get going now, guys."

"Ellen—" I try to say but she cuts me off.

"I said go." Sam looks at Dean . They both start to walk away. "And Dean?" Dean looks back. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." Dean nods.

"I'm sorry." Is all I manage to say before me, Dean, and Sam head for their exit. Sam runs across the fire escape, Dean and I right behind, then Sam goes down the ladder and we follow. We hurry down the alley. The hardware store explodes. We all stop to watch it blow, then run.

The three of us sneak through bushes. Dozens of men stand in the field, attention on something out of sight.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." Dean whispers.

"Last words?" Sam asks. Dean looks at Sam for a moment then looks at me.

"I think I'm good."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well I'm not. I just feel like I've been a terrible sister and Sam I wasn't there for you enough. And Dean it should have been me that sold my soul for Sam instead of you. All I ca say is that I'm sorry." I say and the two of them look at me. I can tell that we will talk about his later, if there is a later.

"Here goes nothing." Dean says. Lucifer is filling a hole.

"Hey!" Sam I and shot. We approaches Lucifer, readying a shotgun. He turns, dropping the shovel. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." He tells Sam and then switches his glaze to me. "Now, Olivia on the other hand I wouldn't hurt either but she will join me." I was taken back by his words. The exact same word the Gabriel guy said to be. The same exact thing on the drawing I drew.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean points the gun at Lucifer, point-blank to the forehead. "So suck it." Dean fires and Lucifer collapses. None of the men do anything. We watch the corpse for a minute. Lucifer inhales and shifts position.

"Owww..."He stands up and Sam and I are horrified. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer punches Dean, who flies into a tree. Sam and I watch Dean land and turn back to Lucifer. "Now, where were we? Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done." He picks up the shovel and moves two scoops of dirt. Sam hurries over to Dean, checking his pulse. I am for some reason frozen and I can move my feet. Lucifer leans on the shovel. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Sam stands up. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam says sound braver then I would of.

Lucifer goes back to filling his hole, "Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." Sam visibly calms. He looks around at the men, who are still doing nothing.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?" Sam asks.

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." Lucifer turns back to look at Sam and then looks at me and smiles. I feel creeped out and try to move again. Why can't I move.

"And the rest of them?" I ask.

Lucifer pauses, "In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucifer drops the shovel, "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would." Sam goes back to Dean. Lucifer turns to his hole and chants, then turns to his demons.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls" Lucifer tells them and that's when I tune him out and focus on Dean. Dean stirs, meaning that he's alive.

I tune back in when one by one the demons flash gold and fall over, dead. The three of us stare while Lucifer looks at them. "What? They're just demons."

Lucifer stares at the mass grave. Sam and I stare at him. Dean glances between us. The ground rumbles and Cas appears next to us and holds a finger to his lips. He teleports us away.

The glasses from Ellen and Cas's drinking competition are still on the table. The TV is on, showing a tornado; the captions read 'STATE OF EMERGENCY, Paulding County' and 'KOUA 16'. "Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area."

Sam, Dean, Bobby, and I are gathered around the fireplace. Bobby holds a copy of the photograph taken earlier in the episode. "Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering." Bobby leans forward and drops the picture into the flames. He, Dean, Sam, and myself watch it burn.


End file.
